Sweet Home Arkansas
by Big Cliffy Meanie1
Summary: Spinelli receives a proposal and is forced to return to her past. Will she get what she wants, and leave ASAP? or will home tug at her heart strings? Ultimately, Spinelli has one big choice to make, her decision? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: A question, and a dream

Hello everyone! Here it is! My multi-chapter fic! It seems like this achieve is dying out, so I'm not sure if anyone will read this, but I'm hoping to bring it back a little with this story!

It is called Sweet Home Arkansas, and is based on Sweet Home Alabama, I watched the film ages ago, and thought how perfect it would work as a Recess story! So here we are! Its based on the film which I love, but I've tried to change it up a bit as well!

Anyway, I dont own Recess, or Sweet Home Alabama!

I hope you enjoy the story! If you're reading, please review! Oh, and I just want to say, I know its VERY un-original starting the story with 'the experiment' I've done it in my first story, and since, many authors have. But it's needed for the story!

**Chapter 1: A question, and a dream**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_She stood, staring at her best friend, the crowds all around watching in anticipation._

'_Well here goes noting she thought' closing her eyes and leaning in towards her ten year old best friend, TJ Detweiler._

_Their lips met, and it felt... soft, shivers ran down her spine, and goose bumps ran up her arms. After what felt like an eternity, or maybe a few seconds, they broke away and gazed blissfully into each other's eyes. She then became aware of the unnatural silence surrounding her and remembered, she was Spinelli, she was tough, the owner of madam fist, she had a reputation to maintain!_

"_Eeeewwww!" we cried in unison. Our blissful moment was shattered._

"_Yuck puke city!" I exclaimed_

"_Quick" cried TJ "Someone get me some mouthwash!"_

_The school bell rang and the crowds around us began to break up, muttering to one another in relief as they walked back to class._

"_Well, at least now we know for sure, there's no way we're ever going to want to kiss you girls" said TJ holding up his hands, it was as though her were trying to excuse himself for something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. _

"_Yeah, and we aren't going to want to kiss you guys neither" I replied, smirking as I playfully poked TJ in the chest; he looked shocked, and almost a little disappointed as I did so._

_The gang and I began to laugh_, suddenly, Spinelli was aware of laughing in the distance.

Twenty-seven year old Ashley Spinelli awoke with a start, looking around she realised she'd fallen asleep at work, slouched over her desk.

"So you don't want to kiss guys?" asked her friend Hannah who was still chuckling.

"Yeah, you might want to let Alexander know" said her event organiser, and friend, Josh.

"I can't believe you guys let me sleep!" cried Spinelli "The gallery is opening tomorrow, and I have so much to do!"

"Oh chill out, it was only for half an hour, and you've hired me to do the worrying!" replied Josh.

"Ok, ok, I just want everything to so smoothly is all, I _have_ been working toward this night for the last five years!"

After five years of hard work in New York, Spinelli was finally on the brink of opening an art gallery which would souly display her work.

"and it will, that's why you've let New York's best event's organiser take the reins!" replied Josh "Now it's time for you to head home and get some sleep, bags under the eyes is ever a good look, especially not on the woman of the hour!"

"True, but if they don't like the gallery, then they can all bugger off and go look at the graffiti on the underpass"

"Not really the best view to have there Ash, you're going to want these people to like you, and you get kranky when you're tired, so just go home and get some sleep!" said Josh

"No" corrected Spinelli "I want them to like my art, I couldn't give a toss if they like me. And if they don't like my ar-"

"-really Ashley, it'll be fine" interrupted Hannah, stepping in before Spinelli could argue "We're all done here anyway. Now why not go home and finish that dream? We were just about to wake you when you started talking in your sleep."

"So you thought you'd just listen in, gee thanks! Some friends you are!" said Spinelli with a smile.

"Well it was amusing" replied Josh "Have you told Alexander that you don't like kissing guys? I remember what it was like to be in the closet, the sooner you come out the better, take it from someone who knows!"

"Oh shut up! It was just a dream about some guy I kissed when I was ten"

"Judging by the smile we saw on your face, I'd saw he was more than some guy" replied Hannah.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, we should all go home and get some sleep" replied Spinelli, who still wanted to keep this section of her past to herself.

* * *

Spinelli unlocked the front door to her apartment and was greeted by rose petals scattered all over the floor, she followed the path they led. Reaching her bedroom, Spinelli found the entire bed, scattered with red rose petals. Spinelli smiled as she picked up the note that had been laid upon the bed.

_Hey hunny_

_Sorry I can't be there with you tomorrow night, I'm going to miss you. I hope you like what I've done with the place, there's a petal for every moment I'll think of you on your big night. I'll see you after the grand opening, _

_I love you._

_Alexander_

Spinelli stifled a yawn, and her smile faded, as she began to get to work, clearing the petals off her bed, she was perhaps too tired to fully appreciate the sentiment of the gesture.

* * *

"Wow, the opening is going great" said Spinelli the following evening, as she stood with Hannah and Josh, holding a glass of champagne. Her wavey raven hair fell to the top of her back, and she was wearing a black dress that Hannah had designed for her, it showed off her curves perfectly "I've already sold three pieces!"

"So will Alexander be getting her any time soon?" asked Hannah curiously as they stood and watched people observing the artwork

"No" replied Spinelli "He's at a charity fundraiser with his mum"

"I guess that's what you get for dating the mayors son" replied Hannah.

"Well he's going to meet me after we're both done tonight, so we can have a late dinner; he wants to talk about going to Scotland over Christmas, seems a bit early though, christmas is months away!"

"He's going to want to talk to you about a lot more than that" replied Hannah knowingly.

"You think so?" asked Spinelli, feeling unsure.

"umm-hm" said Hannah and Josh, both smiling.

In front of them two women stood observing one of Spinelli's paintings.

"It's beautiful!" one of them commented

"It is" replied the other "The emotion leaps off the canvas, it reminds me of heartbreak, hurt; it's pure emotional pain"

"This is the first piece I did when I arrived in New York" said Spinelli stepping up to them "It definitely has a lot of meaning to me, I'm glad you like it"

"I'd love to buy it" said the first woman, turning to her friend "Is that okay with you? Or were you wanting it?"

"No, that's fine" replied the second woman "I've already brought that piece called playground masterpiece: re-mastered, remember?"

* * *

"Ash, the gallery was amazing, I'm so sorry I missed it" said Alexander as he and Spinelli were in the back of the limo, taking them to ther charity after party event his mother had organised, or so Spinelli thought.

"Its fine Alex, really I understand, that's what I get for dating the mayors son right? I'll just give you a _personalised_ tour" said Spinelli kissing him before looking out of the window "Hey Alex, are we stopping?"

"We're just making a small detour" said Alexander, stepping out the car, and taking Spinelli's hand, helping her out gently.

"Here?" asked Spinelli, looking around as they were in the back ally, behind a series of shops "Alexander, is this when you reveal to me that you're really a serial killer?"

"There's that charming humour of yours that ebbs out every now and then. But no honey, that's not quite it" said Alexander, leading Spinelli inside, and into a room, full of glass display counters, on top of each, sat a vast amount of diamond rings, all on display.

"Alex?" asked Spinelli in shock, looking as Alexander got down on one knee "What are you doing?"

"Ashley, will you do me the honour, of being my wife?"

For several long moments, Spinelli stared at Alexander, then around the room, and back at him again.

"A-are you sure?" she asked, a little uncertainty

"I wouldn't have brought you here if I wasn't" replied Alexander "So, will you marry me?"

"Yes" replied Spinelli, hugging Alexander as he stood up "of course I will!"

"Chose one" whispered Alexander, into Spinelli's ear.

After happily looking for a while, Spinelli selected her ring. When Alexander slipped the ring on her finger, despite her happiness and excitement, she couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"You know Ashley, now we're getting married, you're going to need to tell me your surname, even if it does embarrass you"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, if you did, please review! It would seriously make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do!

This chapter is pretty long in comparison to some of my others, so to pre-warn, my future chapters may be story, They are the length they are simply because its worked out that way, I've not chosen to make long or short.

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	2. Chapter 2: Returning

Woop! Thank you so much for the reviews! I was so pleased to get them! I'll update as frequently as possible, but my schedule is a bit mad, so it may not be every day. Also, as I warned, some of chapters will be fairly short, but I hope you enjoy it none the less.

I believe the recess gang live in the state of 'Arkansas' based on the episode where Gretchen was offered to go to Oppenheimer following her high mark on the 'Arkansas' standard achievement test.

Apparently, according to an author that was active when I was writing the first time around, the name of the town they live in is named 'Townsedge'

Anyway, on with the story! I hope you enjoy this next instalment! I still dont own Recess, f I did, it would still be on TV, I also down own Sweet Home Alabama!

**Chapter 2: Returning**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spinelli yawned widely as she got into her rental car, taking a long drink of the large extra strong coffee she'd picked up. The after-party with Alexander's mother the previous night had run later than she'd of liked, and when Spinelli had finally gotten home, she'd booked a flight that would take her back to her hometown, Townsedge, situated in the state of Arkansas (A/N: I explained about the state and town names, but i may be wrong!). The few hours of sleep she'd gotten were severely lacking, as her mind worked overtime, and her dreams seemed to torment her. Spinelli had asked Alexander if they could keep their engagement between them for the time being, telling him that she hadn't seen her parents for six years, and she felt it would be better to tell them face to face; the mayor's son getting engaged would without a doubt make the papers. Alexander had been disappointed by this: he was ectatic about their engagement and had wanted to make the announcement at the after party; however, being the gentlemen, and good guy he was, he accepted his fiancé's wishes. Likewise, being the nice guy he was, Alexander had tried to insist on accompanying Spinelli on the trip, he'd not yet met Mr and Mrs Spinelli, and he was particularly enthusiastic to do so. Again, Spinelli had to disappoint him, explaining that she felt it was best to tell them alone, but she insisted they'd love him. Alexander hadn't fought the issue, he accepted her wishes, reminding her he was just a phone call away.

Spinelli let out a long sigh, she had been driving for just over an hour, since her flight had landed in Arkansas, and was now heading for her small home town. She was now feeling a lot more awake following her coffee; she was observing the familiar sights as she approached her hometown, when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she said, answering it using her hands free kit.

"Ash! I've been trying to call you for ages! Please tell me what all of this is in the papers?" asked Hannah on the other end of the phone "You're engaged?"

"WHAT?" Spinelli practically screamed "ITS IN THE PAPERS?"

"Yeah, someone from the paparazzi took photos of you going into the jewellers through the back entrance, then coming out wearing the diamond!" explained Hannah as Spinelli let out an agitated groan "So it's true?"

"Yes"

"and I, your first New York friend, friend of five and a half years, have to read about it at a newspaper stand with that old trap that sits on the corner of fifth and thrid?"

"Sorry Han! I've gotta say, this isn't exactly how I planned it!"

"Fine, Josh and I are in Starbucks, we're just around the corner, so get your engaged ass round here and show me that diamond!"

"I can't" said Spinelli heavily "I'm in Arkansas"

"Oh my god"

"Yeah" sighed Spinelli "I better go, the not-so delightful sounds of my past are calling my name!"

"Have fun hun"

"Funny" replied Spinelli sarcastically.

Spinelli hung up the phone and looked out the window as she reached her hometown, she'd not been here for six years but it still looked just the same as when she left it, in fact, it looked just the same as it did when she was a child. She drove past Third Street School, Old Rusty and the Ashley Clubhouse still stood, as did the newer version of Fort Tender. As she reached further into the town she passed many of the other unchanged landmarks, including Kelsos, which despite the boarded up windows, looked the same, and her memories continued to flood back.

Finally she approached her desired destination: a house with a garden that backed onto Muddy Bottom Pond, and pulled her car to a stop. She didn't need to check of the person she sought still lived here: nothing changed in Arkansas. Spinelli got out the car, slamming the door behind her, and looking up at the house that held many memories for her. Hearing the car engine, and door slam, the occupier stepped outside.

"Place aint for sale" he said barley giving her a look, a red cap sat backwards on his head.

"I'm not here to buy the house" said Spinelli, heaving an exasperated sigh.

"Then is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah" replied Spinelli irritably, her shiny raven hair drawing away from her face as she pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head "You can get your stubborn, lazy, incompetent and ignorant ass down here, and give me a frickin divorce!"

TJ Detweiler's mouth nearly hit the floor as he looked at the woman before him, for several moments he stared at her in disbelief.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well there was chapter two! We've seen TJ, and i've left you on a bit of a cliff hanger!

I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you had please review, or if you didn't, and could offer me some constructive criticism please do!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	3. Chapter 3: Gus

Thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot to get them, and it makes my day! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as I did leave you on a bit of a cliff hanger!

I still dont own Recess, if I did, it would still be on TV, I also down own Sweet Home Alabama!

**Chapter 3: Gus**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spinelli started up at TJ, still feeling irritable "come on TJ, I mean it, cut the crap! Jokes over, now let's just finish this? I've got a flight to catch!"

"Seriously? You've gotta be shitting me! You turn up here after six years without so much of a phone call? Or a hi there Teej, it's me, your wife, lookin good hun!"

"You expect me to tell you that you looked good?" snapped Spinelli, folding her arms across her chest "Seriously? I mean you've been wearing that fucking lucky red hat of yours since kindergarten! How the hell has one hat survived over twenty years? It's just yet another thing that hasn't changed around here!" Spinelli paused for a moment, pulled out a copy of the bill of divorcement from her bag, before continuing "Now all you have to do is sign! I've even put these idiot-proof tabs on there, since signing this thing seems so mentally challenging for you! You know my lawyer bills me every time you sent the fucking papers back?"

"Do they laugh at that sort of shit up north, or wherever the hell you've been?"

"Oh come on TJ, you know exactly where I've been!"

"Right" replied TJ, his tone equally irritable "It's been all over the papers, how does it feel to be engaged to the mayor's son? To think I'd been hoping you'd come down all the way down to see me, just because you missed me!"

"Oh don't even pretend like you've spent you're time missing me" snapped Spinelli, looking as TJ turned around, and began walking back inside "What the hell are you doing?"

"Leaving" snapped TJ "You did it, you should recognise the gesture!"

"TJ!" should Spinelli, storming up the wooden steps after TJ "JUST SIGN THE BOODY PAPERS SO I CAN GET BACK HOME!"

"Home?" asked TJ, turning around to face Spinelli, in the doorway "You're going to talk to me about home? When was the last time you spoke to your parents Spinelli? Hell, I bet they don't even know you're in town!"

"That's none of your damn business TJ!"

"We're still married, so technically they're still my in-laws, so it just might be my business! Those people are the only family you've got, with Vito in person for another ten years, and Joey in and out of jail constantly, you're really they only family they have too! So get your ass back in that car, drive over there and see 'em, then _maybe_ I'll _think_ about signing!" said TJ placing his hands either side of the doorframe, and looking down at Spinelli.

"You stupid, stubborn, redneck hick, the only reason you want sign these papers, is because I want you too!"

"Wrong! The only reason I won't sign them is because you buggered off to New York, and turned into some stuck up yankie bitch, and i'd like nothing better right now than to piss you off!" replied TJ, slamming the door in Spinelli's face.

Spinelli glared though the glass door furiously at him, while TJ leaned against the doorframe grinning at her proudly. Seeing her turn on her heal, her hair whipping behind her, as she made her way toward the back door. TJ raced through the house, locking the door before heading to fridge and rewarding himself to a beer. Cracking it open, he leant on the doorway of the kitchen, and took a swig. It took several moments for him to realise that the front door, which had been previously locked, was now open.

"Hey genius" said a voice in his ear, startling him so he coughed and sputtered on his beer. TJ turned around, to see Spinelli facing him, her shoulder leaning the wall, smiling brazenly at him "Next time you lock somebody out, make sure they don't know where the spare key is hidden!"

TJ looked at Spinelli, crossing his arms and raising is eyebrow, showing himself to be disinterested "would you look at the time, you know, it's really not convenient to have my wife dropping by"

"I'm not your wife TJ, not really. I'm just the girl that picked the short straw in the experiment and kissed you" said Spinelli, she and TJ looked at each other for a moment, before she carried on "You implied I'd changed, and you're right, I have changed. I'm a completely different person now, I don't even know that girl anymore!"

"Now that I can believe" replied TJ, turning his back on Spinelli and walking through to the bedroom "I'll be sure to remind you of who that girl is" he said, before kicking the door shut with his foot. Meanwhile Spinelli paced the living room irritably.

* * *

"I hope you don't have any plans to go rushing back to New York tonight" said TJ, emerging from the bedroom ten minutes later, as he said this, Spinelli noticed a red flashing light, reflecting off the walls, turning around, she could see a police car pulling up outside.

"You called the sheriff? Really TJ? You know that old bastard has hated me ever since we TPed his house!" snapped Spinelli, making a run for the back door, as TJ opened the front door.

"No way!" said a familiar voice from behind her excitedly "SPINELLI?"

"Gus?" said Spinelli turning and looking at her friend a little uncertainly, recognising him, she hurried over and hugged him "since when are you the sheriff? Last I heard you were enrolled in the army?"

"Yeah, I was" said Gus "But I injured by back when a roadside bomb went off, and its left me unable to be on the front lines, and that was the only thing I wanted to do in the army, so I decided to make a fresh start"

"Sorry" replied Spinelli, simply, the smiling again as she noticed Gus was wearing a wedding ring "You're married? Who to?"

"-I called you because Spinelli's broken into my house" said TJ, interrupting.

"I didn't!" snapped Spinelli, "I used the spare key, the one that used to be mine!"

"Well it's still not your house Spinelli, sorry but I'm going to have to escort you out" explained Gus

"Gus, if you can just get him to sign these divorce papers, I'll let you escort me out, in fact you can run me right outa town!" replied Spinelli, as she held the papers, feeling determined to get what she wanted.

"Hell TJ, I thought you said you took care of this" said Gus, looking over his shoulder at TJ

"Yeah, and I thought I did" muttered TJ, looking at the ground.

"Obviously not" replied Spinelli sarcastically.

"Well if you two are still married, it's her house too" said Gus making his way to the door "Not that it wasn't nice to see you Spinelli, but I've got to get back to work. Plus, you two have a whole lot of catching up to do"

"Hey Gus" said TJ suddenly, as his friend reached the front door "Isn't there some outstanding warrant for whoever dumped Principle Prickly's old golf cart into the outdoor swimming pool? That was Spinelli!"

"I'm sorry Spinelli, but there is, I'm going to have to take you in" said Gus, Spinelli cooperated fully, glaring daggers at TJ as she allowed Gus to escort her from the house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So there was chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed it! A lot of emotions running between TJ and Spinelli! What do you think will happen? Will he sign? Will they get along any better? What brought them here in the first place?

Last time I was posting in a rush, and managed to space and completly forget to post my replys and whatnot to your reviews, So i'll do it for both chapters here!

BayBee-Gurl19: Ch1: I love this movie as well! It's such a classic! I was watching and was like 'omg! I have to make this recess style!' and several long months later, I have!  
Ch2: mwahahah! I love leaving cliff hangers! They're so fun as a writer! This will have a few different bits to the film here and there where i've tried to change it up, but if you've seen the film, you'll definetly have an idea about what may happen! I hope you liked this chapter!

Rose-Aki: Ch1: I'm glad you think it was right for me to start off the story with the kissing scene, the film started off with a dream of Mel and Jakes first kiss, so I thought it would be good to start out mine the same! TJ is now in the picture! And we'll have to see if Spinelli's 'gut feeling' crops up again, and see if it has anything to do with TJ!  
Ch2: Yup, chapter 2 was eventful, and this one was too! What do you think to the start of the TJ/Spinelli moments? We'll have to see how (or if) they progress! :) I hope you liked chapter 3!

Omgpear: Ch1: Its so cool you've not seen sweet home alabama, just because there's more of a mystery about what may, or may not happen! I do recommend you watch it if you like that sort of film! The song features in the film.

Ch2: Yup! TJ and Spinelli are married! And she wants too divorce him, so she can marry her new man! Lots of drama! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep reading to find out if they warm to each other, or if he signs the papers, and of course, what led them to be in this position in the first place!

I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you had please review, or if you didn't, and could offer me some constructive criticism please do!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	4. Chapter 4: The Spinellis

I've got a big test tomorrow (practical one) and it is safe to say I am bricking it! In the practise/prep session with the mock test, I fell apart so I'm dreading tomorrow!

Anyway, enough of my moans and groans! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, your questions will, eventually, be answered, some sooner than later! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Thank you so much to those who reviewed!

Breaking news? I don't own Recess, if I find Paul or Joe I will MAKE them bring Recess back! I also down own Sweet Home Alabama!

**Chapter 4: The Spinellis**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"BOB!" shouted Mrs Spinelli over the TV; looking down at her husband, arms folded across her chest "WOULD YOU TURN THAT DOWN! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!"

"Ah calm down, it's not even that loud, and wrestle mania has to be watched at this volume to be fully appreciated!" replied Mr Spinelli, not looking away from the screen "Phones ringing"

Mrs Spinelli shot one last, irritable glare at her husband, before crossing the room and answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi mum"

"Hello? BOB! TURN THAT DOWN! I CANT HEAR A BLEEDING THING!" shouted Mrs Spinelli, Spinelli pulled the phone away from her ear a little as her mother shouted.

"Mum, its Ashley"

"Pookie!" replied Flo happily, before shouted over to her husband again, who'd turned down the TV very slightly "ITS ASHLEY SHE'S ON THE PHONE!"

"Well what are you talkin to me for? I'm not the one on the phone, calling for the first time in six months!" replied Mr Spinelli

Spinelli shifted a little uncomfortably as she heard this, at first she was going to defend herself and argue that it hadn't been that long; but then realisation dawned on her that it probably had, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Spinelli hadn't seen her parents since she left Arkansas six years ago, she'd refused to return home even for a visit, based on her emotions and feelings, it would just be too difficult; but she had promised herself she'd call at least twice a week. Part of Spinelli wanted to blame her parents, they knew her number, and likewise she'd sent airplane tickets as a present for them to visit her every Christmas, but they never had. However, she knew it was her choice to leave, and that up until she was sixteen her parents had travelled out of town frequently for work, but since then, they preferred not to do so. In reality, she knew it was her fault that it had been so long since she'd spoke to her parents, she'd gotten so busy, she hadn't realised how much time had escaped her. Realising she'd drifted off into her own thoughts for a moment, Spinelli pulled herself back to the present situation, to hear her mother shouting over the TV to her father.

"I AM TALKING TO MY POOKIE, THE PHONE IS IN MY HAND!"

"MUM!" shouted Spinelli down the phone, for the fourth time as her mother had continued to shout with her father.

"Sorry Ashley, did you say something?" asked Mrs Spinelli, once again paying attention to the phone in her hand "It's such a nice surprise to hear from you!"

"Well the surprises are just going to keep on coming" muttered Spinelli under her breath, before responding to her mum "I'm in town"

"You are?" squealed Flo excitedly "BOB! SHE'S IN TOWN; OUR POOKIE HAS FINALLY COME HOME!"

"FLO, DIDN'T I JUST SAY-"

"MUM!" shouted Spinelli, taking the phone receiver away from the wall, and knocking it against the edge of the wall in attempts to get Flo Spinelli's attention "MUM! I ONLY GET TWO MINUITES!"

"Well then why don't you just come right over then Pookie, your old room is still as you left it!"

"Well that's the other part of the surprise" said Spinelli, feeling a little uneasy "I kinda need Dad to come and get me"

"Sure Pookie, where are you?"

"I'm down at the station, I've been arrested"

"Thanks for picking me up Dad" said Spinelli quietly, as she and her dad got into his car.

"Yeah, well you didn't leave us with much of a choice now did you Pookie?" replied Mr Spinelli "Now you know I don't mind, but your mother, she's not too happy. She's got herself convinced that you're going to go down the same route as Joey and Vito"

"What?" asked Spinelli "Dad, that's crazy! I just opened an art gallery!"

"Well maybe that's the type of thing you could call your mother and I about Ashley, she understands you're busy, but really, how long does one little phone call take?"

"But Dad, you know it's never a _little_ phone call with Mum, she talks forever, she-" Spinelli stopped mid-sentence, continuing to feel bad, this is why, when she remembered that it was about time to call her parents, she put it off. She felt guilty ase it was, not only for the lack of contact, both on the phone, but also face to face, and she knew the longer she left it, the longer the phone calls would last. Finally, realising she was only defending herself because of this guilt, but not because she was in the right, she said the only thing she could "-Sorry Dad"

"It's OK Pookie. Let's just get you home, I know you and your mother have never seen eye to eye, but she does love you"

"I know Dad" said Spinelli quietly, before trying to change the subject "Do you mind if we stop by TJ's place? I left my rental car there when Gus arrested me"

"You mean yours and TJ's place?" asked Bob

"Yeah, well it's really not mine anymore is it" said Spinelli, she and her father made the journey in silence, she got the feeling that he too wasn't too happy with her, and in all honesty she couldn't blame him. As she and Mr Spinelli pulled up to the place she once called home, Spinelli noticed all the lights off "hmm, I wonder where he is?"

"You know Pookie, TJ has really been working hard recently"

"Sure" said Spinelli getting out the car "TJ wouldn't know hard work unless it hit him in the face. The only hard work TJ has ever done is joking around, acting like a kid, and pulling pranks"

"See you at home Pookie" said Bob with a small smile, driving away after Spinelli shut the car door.

Spinelli got in her rental car and sighed heavily as she leant her head on the steering wheel, she knew returning to Arkansas wouldn't be easy, and she was right. She felt irritated with TJ, wandering why he'd returned the divorce papers unsigned so many times, and why he still refused to sign them now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow! Chapter 4 already! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Now we've seen TJ, Gus, and Mr and Mrs Spinelli!

Anon: Thank you so much! I love both too! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Keep reading :)

Omgpear: Yup! Outstanding warrent! There is a story behind why Spinelli left, and it will be told in later chapters, but I totally get what you're saying, Spinelli was the one who left. I hope you liked hearing about Mr and Mrs Spinelli! Keep reading for more :)

Rose-Aki: Thank you! I'm glad you liked seeing Gus in a chapter, all will be revealed about his partner soon enough! The story will be told about why Spinelli left in later chapters! The idea/plan TJ is referring to is getting her arrested to remind her of her old ways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep reading :)

I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you had please review, or if you didn't, and could offer me some constructive criticism please do!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	5. Chapter 5: Theresa

Hi guys, sorry for the delay in posting! I had a busy few days and when I planned to post (when I finally had free time!) I got a stupid eye infection! Gutted since I was planning an evening with two friends I never see, and it was kinda spoilt by the stupid infection, it spread into both eyes too! Anyway, enough of my whinging! Its pretty much gone, and now I can update!

What does everyone think to the authors display pic being on the main page now? Lol I dont like it!

I don't own Recess, if I find Paul or Joe I will MAKE them bring Recess back! And put TJ and Spinelli together! I also down own Sweet Home Alabama!

Enjoy the chapter, its a bit short so I apologise in advance!

**Chapter 5: Theresa**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yawning, Spinelli walked into the kitchen of her parents house, pouring herself a large cup of coffee and sitting down at the kitchen table. Yesterday had been a long day, she still felt guilty about her lack of contact with her parents, she genuinely hadn't realised it had been so long since she'd spoken to them, or meant for it to be that long. When she did remember it had been some time since they'd spoken, it was usually late night, as she was going to sleep, or when she woke up during the night unable to sleep; both inappropriate times to call. Spinelli would make a mental note to remember to contact them at a more appropriate hour, but she would always forget, and remember and a time that was too late, it was a vicious circle. Then of course there was TJ, she hadn't expected to feel quite so angry with him, sure, she knew she'd been irritable; for the past five years she'd spent a small fortune as they sent the divorce papers back and forth. TJ had kept returning them, unsigned. Clearly this was a relationship he didn't want to be in, she'd always figured he was doing this simply to piss her off; a fact he'd confirmed to her the previous. This, coupled with the emotions that had been stirred up from their difficult history, resulted in the anger that she really hadn't expected. Spinelli took a long sip of her coffee, lost in thought.

"Now Pookie, a cup of coffee is not a breakfast!" said Mrs Spinelli, placing a large mound of pancakes in front of her daughter.

"I'm not a child anymore Mum, you don't need to fuss over me, or cook my breakfast" explained gently.

"You never did like me fussing over you, but you always did like your pancakes!" replied Mrs Spinelli "I never see you, so I'm going to do it anyway! So, what's new with you?"

"Thanks mum, but I don't want to overdo it with the pancakes" replied Spinelli "I'll need to fit in my wedding dress"

"Wedding dress?" asked Mrs Spinelli.

"Yes, I'm engaged mum, and he's quite a catch" said Spinelli, showing her mum the engagement ring that she'd left off her finger yesterday –she wasn't honestly sure why she'd done it.

"Pookie, you're still married to TJ! You'll need a divorce before you proceed with a wedding" replied Mrs Spinelli "You do know bigamy is illegal"

"Of course I do, why do you think I've had to travel all the way back to this butt-hole town? For the past five years I've been sending TJ the divorce papers, and he's been sending them back!"

"Oh, so you can travel down here to get your divorce, but not to see your parents" snapped Mrs Spinelli; Spinelli heaved a sigh as she watched her mother walking from the room.

"Just give her some time Pookie" said Mr Spinelli, sitting down next to her daughter, and helping himself to some of her pancakes "and try to be a bit more sensitive. Also, maybe you should consider why TJ is returning the papers"

"Yeah, because he's a stubborn ass" snapped Spinelli, taking a large mouthful of pancakes.

* * *

An hour later and Spinelli had changed into a pair of red stiletto heels and a black and grey stripy jumper dress (A/N: You'll just have to bear with me, I'm trying to give her a stylish image, but personally I am totally and completely oblivious to what's in fashion!) and made her way into town. First stop was the bank, Spinelli stepped inside and approached the ATM machine, and tried to put her card in the machine.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you" said a voice behind her "Its forever playing up" Spinelli turned around to see a familiar, petite brunette woman, she continued talking to Spinelli from behind the cashiers desk "Let me have a look"

It took Spinelli a moment to realise that she looked so familiar because it was Theresa, the former Cornchip girl; as she came around the counter, Spinelli couldn't help but stare with surprise. Theresa was clearly heavily pregnant, the extra large bump almost seemed to engulf her tiny frame.

"Wow, you're pregnant!" said Spinelli "congratulations!"

"Thank you, I've still got two months to go and I honestly can't wait until my twins are born! I Haven't seen my feet in ages!" said Theresa as she examined the ATM "No, it's out, you'll have to draw your money out from over the counter. Are you taking it out from my joint account?"

"My what?"

"Your joint account, the way I hear it you and TJ are still married, Gus tells me you had quite the reunion!"

"Are you and Gus-"

"Going on for four years" replied Theresa, holding up her left hand to show Spinelli her ring.

"Wow, so he finally did it! Took him long enough" said Spinelli smiling, for years there had been something between Gus and Theresa, but he never had the confidence to ask her out, this was partly down to the extreme rivalry between their fathers

"Actually I did! I got fed up with waiting for him! but thank you Spinelli" said Theresa with a smile "I'm sure TJ is thrilled that you're back!"

"Yes, he is" replied Spinelli, smiling as a plan entered her mind "I'm going to need to take all the money from the account, I've been gone long enough, and I'm planning a nice surprise for my husband, to make up for lost time"

Spinelli couldn't help but feel but feel surprised as Theresa believed her, but in fairness even as a child she had always been naive, sweet, but naive.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I cant believe I'm posting chapter five already! Part of me is sad, as I dont want the story to be over!

Anon(1): Thank you!

Omgpear: Yeah, not great she's not spoken to them for so long, but I'm attempting to explain why she's acting the way she is, while keeping the reader in suspence about their history! I, personally, am so so useless with keeping in contact with people (I do what Spinelli does in this chapter!) so I can understand why she's left it so long! I haven't spoken to my Dad since the early April (then again thats becuase he is literally the scum of the earth, long story short? He fleeced his 90 year old mother out of her home and life saving as she was grieving for her husband of 70 years, and her –other- son) Anyway, the end of my life troubles! Lets hope Spinelli stops getting herself more strikes! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and enjoyed seeing more off the parents, and seeing Theresa! More drama and emotion to come, I can promise this!

Anon(2): Thank you! Its cool you watched the movie yesterday, and can hear their voices, I could hear their voices as I was writing!

Rose-Aki: Thanks, the test didnt go great, but I think I passed which is the main thing! I have another one of Wednesday :s Glad you liked Spinelli seeing her parents again, I hope you liked them, and Theresa, in this story! The reasons behind why she left Arkansas will be explained in time! Keep reading to find out if your guess about TJ is right, and I hope you liked this update!

Rockthis: OMG! Its so cool you've read and reviewed! I was so surprised to see someone from my original writing days on here! I do remember you, you were Sammy K right? Do you speak to anyone else from back then? I've got Sammi T on my facebook, she found me on there a year or so ago! She's doing so well for herself now! I remember chatting on MSN, my account got hacked a couple of years ago, and there were total skanks posting, pretending to be me, so I hope you have no trouble, some of my contacts did : I've looked back at my old stories recently, and cringe so much, either at my awful spelling and grammar (I had no idea then that I was dyslexic, or that my spelling was so bad) and some of my ideas and whatnot also make me cringe! I'm glad you've enjoyed reading my story so far, and I hope you like the rest! Thanks for reading and reviewing! It really is so cool you're on here!

I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you had please review, or if you didn't, and could offer me some constructive criticism please do!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	6. Chapter 6: Mikey, and a plan

Here is chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoy this one!

So want to move to a different country! It rains to much in England!

I don't own Recess, if I find Paul or Joe I will MAKE them bring Recess back! And put TJ and Spinelli together! I also down own Sweet Home Alabama!

**Chapter 6: Mikey, and a plan**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spinelli stepped out of the bank and started making her way down the street, taking out her phone and trying to call her lawyers office.

"Your lips, your eyes, your soul, are like a work of art, the most creative thing of all is your beautiful heart" called a voice across the street to Spinelli. Ignoring this, she continued walking as she followed the directions on the phone, pressing the appropriate numbers "If you were a painting, no colours could express the beauty deep inside you, a rainbow nothing less" called the voice again.

Spinelli chose to ignore this, she carried on walking, waiting for her call to be answered as it continued to ring "If you were a sculpture, the clay could hardly make your figure of an angel without one mistake" starting to feel a little irritable, Spinelli continued to ignore the calls to her, listening as an automated voice informed her she was number two in the queue. However, despite her efforts to ignore it, the male voice from across the street called again "So here I am, an artist without inspiration beyond belief, but to capture such rare beauty I'd have to be a thief. "

"LISTEN JACK ASS" shouted Spinelli, taking her phone from her ear, and turning around "IF YOU DONT QUITE GET THE HINT, I AM IGNOREING YOU! I-" Spinelli stopped shouting suddenly as the person that had been called her approached her. He was tall, had a large frame, blonde messy hair, and wore a pair of jeans and a baggy white t-shirt "MIKEY?" Spinelli asked in disbelief.

"SPINELLI!" cried Mikey, lifting Spinelli into his arms into a bone crushing hug, he finally replaced her to her feet "Wow, you look amazing, you picked up that jumper dress from DASH right? Those Kardashian girls sure do sell good clothes! And what's the perfume? Christian Dior? Pure Poison?"

"Well you sure know your brands" said Spinelli with a smile, noticing two elderly ladies passing by, looking at them and whispering, she stepped back a little "I better back off, I don't want to get you in trouble with that beautiful lady that you spent all your years searching for! ...You did find her right?"

"Oh you know me Spinelli, I love poetry and the arts, but women just don't seem to appreciate the art of poetry now. Alas, I am yet to find my beautiful lady"

"Well what happened to Kurst? You guys were pretty hot in school?"

"Yeah, lets just say I was lacking in a certain thing she was looking for" said Mikey, a heavy hint in his voice "She now coaches a woman's wrestling team, two towns away"

"Ah" said Spinelli "Well I did always wonder, and that explains the copy of playboy I found in her locker one time!"

"Nooooo"

"I guess we all have our little secrets don't we Mikey?" asked Spinelli, giving her friend a knowing smile.

"...I guess" said Mikey, he looked a little uncomfortable before changing the subject to Spinelli "Of course I read all about your little secrets in the papers!"

"Yeah, can't say I was too pleased about yesterdays news..."

"Look, I better get going, I finally got that job as a Drama teacher at Fifth Street High, and I'm just running out on my lunch break" replied Mikey "Are you planning on staying in town for a while?"

"That all depends" replied Spinelli "I'll let you run, I've got plans of my own to get underway. It was nice seeing you again Mikey"

"You too Spinelli, dont go rushing off, you have plenty of people that have missed you here" said Mikey hugging Spinelli and walking away.

* * *

Returning home after a long day, TJ looked up at the house to see the lights on. He frowned as he walked up the steps, he was sure he'd checked the lights before he'd left. Stepping inside he realised that everything the house had changed, the room was filled with various forms of artwork, and there was a table in the centre of the room, set up ready for dinner.

"Hi Hun!" said Spinelli in a bright voice, walking from the kitchen with a bottle of wine in her hand "Lookin' good!"

"What the hell is going on Spinelli? What have you done to the place?"

"Now what sort of wife would I be if I didn't look after my husband?" said Spinelli, handing him a glass of wine, and pinching his cheek.

"The kind that doesn't live here!"

"You want a wife? YOU GOT A WIFE!" shouted Spinelli, indicating the changed living room around her.

"Ah you just spend all of your money if you want" shrugged TJ "Whatever gives you your kicks is fine with me"

"Oh but sweetie" said Spinelli, smiling as she watched TJ walk into the kitchen and open the fridge "I thought you wanted me to think of it as _our money_?" Spinelli walked up to TJ, who was staring into the fridge "Just a guess, but I'm thinking the words _joint checking_ are flashing through your head right now?"

"How much did you take?" asked TJ with a heavy sigh.

"All of it" replied Spinelli simply, she decided to leave out the fact that she it was her own money she'd spent, and not TJs; she'd just taken the money from the account. Spinelli hoped if he thought it was his money, he would finally stop trying to annoy her, and sign the divorce papers. This was especially owing to the fact there was a surprisingly large amount of money in the account, she couldn't understand why he had quite so much money "Seriously, what are you doing with all that cash in your account? Why don't you invest it? Don't you know anything?"

"Spinelli, please, just give me my money back"

"SIGN THE PAPERS, AND I WILL!" shouted Spinelli.

"FINE"

"FINE!" shouted Spinelli, handing TJ the divorce papers, but pulling them away quickly "Wait, what are you doing will all that cash just saved up?"

"Spinelli, just had me the papers"

"You're not doing anything stupid are you TJ?" asked Spinelli, a hint of concern in her voice.

"So what is I am? We're getting a divorce! You don't care about me, and my life, and I don't care about you, and your new life!" snapped TJ in response.

Spinelli looked at TJ quietly for several moments, she continued to watch as TJ snatched the papers from her hand. He picked up a pen and sat down with the papers, and spoke again in a small voice "No one has their first kiss with their soul mate at ten years old"

"I guess not" said Spinelli quietly, she and TJ held each other's gaze for several long moments, before he turned back to the paper, pen in hand; Spinelli continued to watch him as he did this, trying to ignore the sicky feeling in the pitt of her stomach.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

Anon: Yup! Gus and Theresa! Thanks for reading :)

Rockthis: I've missed you guys too, it was great when we used to write back then, it was like we had a little group of us that all got on :) I've accepted you on facebook but not had chance to message you or anything! No one on my "real life" knows I write fan fiction either, and no one in "real life" is in to recess or anything, so its nice to talk to someone who's into those things! Good luck with finding inspiration! I randomly found mine for my first fic when I was sitting thinking of the good old days when I wrote originally! The decided it would be great to start a story with a dream of the experiment (since then, its been done loads, so isn't quite as cool!) and my story kinda developed from there! As for the others, inspiration came randomly, song fics were from listening to the songs, my 'remember me' multi chapter story I got inspiration from a very brief moment in a TV show. Then the taking on sophomore year story I spent ages on, lots of different inspirations, I wanted a story with lots of drama and tough situations! This fic was inspired by sweet home alabama! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Rose-Aki: Thank you! My eye infection hasn't quite gone yet, I got soaked in the rain today and got loads of rain water in my eyes, so that probably wont help! Lol I hate england, I was out for 5 mins, and during that time, I was soaked, my shoes were squeltching and my coat was so soaked through so much that my jumper I was wearing under it was wet enough to be rung out! Method of this story? Dont move to england unless you like the rain! Yup, Gus and Theresa, I figured it might be obvious, but I've written Gus/Mikey as couple before so hoped that may throw people off! What do you think to Spinelli's plan with the money (not that she actually used it, she just wants TJ to think she has! I'm glad Im not the only one who doesn't like the new layout!

Omgpear: Yup, the new layout doesn't look great! Lol Spinelli really isn't scoring well in your books is she? What do you think to Spinelli's actions in this chapter, Not a friendly surprise! She took the money, but didnt actually use it, she just wanted TJ to think she did so she can get a divorce, as she thinks TJ is just being a jerk! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! How is Spinelli doing on that chipboard?

I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you had please review, or if you didn't, and could offer me some constructive criticism please do!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	7. Chapter 7: Gretchen, and annoyance

Ok, so I am literally at the point of insanity while working on an evil assignment right now (I have to do a 20 min presentation of all things, and putting it together is proving to be a total, and comple bitch!) So, to save me been carted off in a straight jacket by the men in white, and being locked in a nice, padded cell, I am updating!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Also, some of you have commented that Spinelli is acting like a bit of a cow, and yes, she is! However I think this is keeping her in character; back in the cartoon her actions were always a little questionable as she was always fighting! So yeah, she is being the same girl, just more mature :) however keep reading to find out WHY she is being a cow, all will be revealed in the end!

I don't own Recess, if I find Paul or Joe I will MAKE them bring Recess back! And put TJ and Spinelli together! I also down own Sweet Home Alabama!

**Chapter 7: Gretchen, and annoyance**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Previously:

Spinelli looked at TJ quietly for several moments, she continued to watch as TJ snatched the papers from her hand, picking up and pen and sitting down with them, and spoke again in a small voice "No one has their first kiss with their soul mate at ten years old"

"I guess not" said Spinelli quietly, she and TJ held each other's gaze for several long moments, before he turned back to the paper, pen in hand; Spinelli continued to watch him as he did this, a sicky feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"Actually" said TJ, leaning back from the unsigned divorce papers "I'm not signing them"

"You're not?" asked Spinelli, the sicky feeling in her stomach seeming to ease.

"No. Not till my lawyers looked over them" said TJ, standing up and throwing the pen down on the table "Now would you look at the time. I've actually got myself a hot date tonight"

"WHAT?" shouted Spinelli, her anger flaring back up again.

"You can let yourself out" said TJ, turning his back to Spinelli as he changed his shirt, once he'd done this he made his way to the door.

"JUST SIGN THE DAMN PAPERS!" shouted Spinelli, snatching up the papers and following TJ out the door.

"Can't stop now Spinelli, leaving your date waiting is never a good start!" said TJ, getting into the car, and driving away.

"ARGH!" shouted Spinelli, kicking the nearest trash can which fell over, and the contents, including what appeared to be a verity of novelty and prank items, spilled everywhere, which only made her feel more irritated; she was right, TJ hadn't changed one bit.

Quickly locking up the house Spinelli threw the divorce papers in her bag and made after TJ, she was sure he would be heading for the bar which the gang used to regularly hang out in.

* * *

After parking her car, Spinelli began to make her way into the bar when her phone began to ring.

"Hello"

"Hey baby" said Alexander on the other end of the phone "How's it going with your parents? Are you back soon? I'm missing you"

"I miss you too" replied Spinelli "My parents were surprised, but they are really happy for us, and I really hope it won't be much longer till I come back home"

"Well you definitely want to get back soon, your gallery is a huge hit. Four more pieces of your work has sold already" explained Alexander "Don't worry thought I've replaced it all with more of your art work"

"Seriously? That's amazing!"

"You haven't even heard the best part yet! The New York Times have a review of your gallery and I quote 'Her art work is without a doubt some of the most compelling and amazing I've seen, captivating the world with the same talent of great artists such as Picasso and Van Gough'"

"Oh my god, that's insane!" said Spinelli "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that!"

"Well it's-" started Alexander, pausing for a moment "Sorry hun, thats my other line, can I call you back?"

"Don't worry about it" replied Spinelli "I've got stuff I need to do anyway. Talk to you later"

Hanging up the phone, Spinelli turned and walked inside, just as she had expected, everything was the same. Noticing Mikey singing on the karaoke, Spinelli smiled and gave him a wave, making her way to the bar.

"Double vodka and coke please" said Spinelli ordering her drink at the bar, after paying, she took a long sip.

"OH MY GOD! Spinelli!" said a voice behind Spinelli; she turned around to see Gretchen looking at her in surprise "I honestly thought everyone was kidding when they said you were back! You look amazing!"

"Gretchen!" said Spinelli, smiling at her childhood friend, who had a small half-cast baby (A/N: Sorry, I am useless when it comes to being 'politically correct', I hope this isn't offensive!) in her arms "Wow! You have a baby... in a bar..."

"Yeah well it's a non-smoking bar, and the sitter cancelled" explained Gretchen "and at any rate, I've been reading up on studies looking at the socialisation of children at a young age, and it argues that it can be incredibly beneficial exposing your baby to as many-"

Gretchen however was cut short by Spinelli hugging her.

"She's adorable" said Spinelli, smiling at the baby girl in Gretchen's arms.

"Thanks, her name is Amy" said Gretchen, "She's nine months now, our first, Vince and I definitely didn't expect-"

"-You and Vince are still together?" asked Spinelli in surprise "I mean I know you guys were still dating when I left, but you are total opposites! You spent about eighty percent of your time arguing!"

"We still do" said Gretchen, bouncing Amy on her hip as she looked like she was about to cry "But they do say opposites attract, and all this everything that's happened between you and TJ just go to show that those that seem perfect for each other just don't work."

"I guess" said Spinelli, she felt happy for her two friends, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel sad; however, she tried to ignore this feeling.

"Like I was saying Vince and I were planning on waiting, but then I fell pregnant with Amy. As it happened everything has worked out well"

"What does Vince do for a living?"

"Vince is a sports coach at our old high school, the same one Mikey teaches at" explained Gretchen continuing to bounce Amy on her hip, who was now crying loudly "And I-"

"-Let me take her" said Vince, kissing Gretchen's cheek as he took Amy from Gretchen's arms, immediately the baby stopped crying "Hi Spinelli, I'll come talk to you in a bit, Amy needs to be fed"

Vince took a small tub of baby food from the bag hanging over the chair behind Gretchen, and walked away with the now silent baby.

As they watched Vince walk away Spinelli tried to take a sip, realising she'd already finished the drink, she headed to the back for another trying to ignore the mixture of emotions in the pit of her stomach.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well there we go, another chapter! I just want to say thank you so much for the reviews, it really does make my day and I really appreciate getting them! If you're debating reviewing, please do, even if you dont say much!

Also, thank you to those that have put me on a author alert or favourite story or author, it also really means a lot, and its nice to know more people may be reading than I realise :)

Scorpiogirl576: Thank you for the review, its so cool to know you're reading :) I leave you in emotional places coz its one of the fun parts of being an author and I'm kinda mean, and I love leaving cliff hangers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

Anon: Glad you liked it, thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

Rockthis: The movie really does remind me of the charecters too, I watched the film and knew I had to write this story! My work has been a bit hectic too, I've got uni work, placement and paid work, trying to juggle it all is exhausting! I hope you liked this chapter, keep reading, and thanks for the review :)

Rose-Aki: lol I'm kinda getting used to my eye infection now, mainly they're bloodshot so my friends are enjoying taking the piss out of me, saying I look stoned or something! I'm glad you thought Spinelli's plan was clever, but will he actually sign in the end? Keep reading to find out what happens and why TJ has money saved up! Thanks for the review!

I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you had please review, or if you didn't, and could offer me some constructive criticism please do!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	8. Chapter 8: Vince, Drunken revelations

RE-UPLOADED!

Wow its been a long time since I've updated! I've had a crazily busy week so didnt get time! I planned to update on yesterday, but I was offered my dream job and needless to say I never got around to it!

Right now I'm swinging from being on top of the world, to being insanely nervous! I think I've mentioned before, but I'm at university, doing my training to become a nurse, just coming to the end of my training (where that time has gone I have NO idea!)

I've just been offered an emergency department job (not A&E, or the Emergency Room, or whatever its called in other countries exactly. Its a unit connected to that, where patients are admitted if they need further investigation, or where they are admitted and stay if there isn't a bed on the ward they need. Usually people are still very acutely unwell at this point!) Anyway, this has always been my future goal, but never in a million years thought i'd actually manage to get a job there being so newly qualified.

So yeah, on top of the world because I thought it'd take me years to get here. However I'm also so so nervous, as it is literally the busiest and toughest area (after A&E)

I start August/September, untill then I'm working on passing everything in order to actually graduate! All i've done today is assignment work!

Anyway, I'll get on with it, I highly doubt anyone is reading this, but I'm jabbering on regardless because I'm still in such shock!

I don't own Recess, if I find Paul or Joe I will MAKE them bring Recess back! And put TJ and Spinelli together! I also down own Sweet Home Alabama!

Heres a longer than usual chapter to make up for the delay and jabbering!

**Chapter 8: Vince, Drunken revelations**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Man Spinelli, you're getting through those drinks pretty well" commented Vince, as he and Spinelli had just finished catching up "That is just a cola right?"

"Vodka and coke" replied Spinelli, draining the last of her glass, and feeling mildly surprised that Vince seemed more aware of how much she had to drive than she was.

"They are just singles right?"

"Doubles" replied Spinelli, making her way to the bar to get another drink.

Turning around and sipping her next glass of vodka and coke, Spinelli noticed TJ and his date. She definitely wasn't what he was expecting. She looked like one of the Ashleys, she sat, twirling her hair around her finger, talking to TJ who looked particularly bored.

"...So she comes out the fitting room, and she was all like, _excuse me, sales assistant,_ she like didn't even know I was _head _sales assistant, anyway, she was like, _excuse me, miss, but does this top suit me?_ and like, oh my god, she was wearing horizontal stripes, and the woman was a total fat heffer, I mean that's like-"

"Hi" interrupted Spinelli, noticing her sudden presence TJ put his arm around his date "You must be TJ's hot date?"

"Hello! I'm Megan" said TJ's date, obviously aware that Spinelli knew TJ in some way (A/N: Does anyone remember the episode with 'the Megan's'? they're just like they Ashley's they appear in the 'dance lessons episode' I included them in my 'to the moon and back' story)

"Hi, I'm Spinelli, TJ's stuck up, yakie-bitch wife whom he refuses to divorce, even thought I'm already engaged to another man!" replied Spinelli, showing Megan her engagement ring

"Wow! Look at the size of that thing! It's like totally ludicrous!" said Megan, taking a closer look at Spinelli's ring "Wow it really is huge!"

"What does the size of the ring matter? Size isn't the most important thing!" said TJ "The way I hear it he wasn't even choose the ring for you, and had to make you do it yourself"

"Well you would certainly know about size not being the most important thing" replied Spinelli, grinning as she waved her pinkie finger at Megan, who instantly understood the innuendo.

"Hey Megan, why don't you get us a couple of drinks?" said TJ, handing Megan some money.

"Sure" she said, taking the money, and turning around to address Spinelli "Is that a JD and coke?"

"Not me and her us, you and I us" explained TJ

"Oh, right, yeah, I was like totally joking" said Megan, tossing her ginger coloured hair over her shoulder.

"Really Spinelli?" snapped TJ angrily "You really had to lower the tone like that? And you KNOW that isn't true!"

"Oh, did I bruise your ego?" laughed Spinelli "Is she going to _like totally_ tell her fellow Megans and all the other women in town?"

"You're drunk"

"Hardly, I've barley had two drinks" snapped Spinelli, although she was aware of her head spinning, and knew she was probably drunk "Why do you make me be mean to you? Is that what you want? To be humiliated in front of this whole bar full of all of your friends? JUST SIGN THE PAPERS!"

"Oh come on Spinelli" said Mikey, who was behind them playing pool with Gus "We were your friends too, why don't you just play some pool with us?"

Spinelli barley registered that Mikey had spoken to her, still glaring at TJ, and he was looking right back of her, both seemed oblivious to anyone else around them.

"You know what?" said Megan's voice, suddenly alerting TJ to her presence, he was just about to put her arm around her when she stepped back "I'm outie, I like totally can't be bothered with all this drama" she finished, indicating TJ and Spinelli, picking her jacket and leaving.

"Did you see what you've done?"

"ME? I'm sure she's not too happy to learn that you're married!"

"I'm sure your bloke, Arthur or whatever he's called, isn't too pleased"

"Alexander" snapped Spinelli "Now just leave him out of this! Now just sign the papers!"

"You know what, I feel like playing some pool" replied TJ, grinning at Spinelli's annoyance "Got a spare cue there Gus? If not I can always use the stick that's clearly shoved up Spinelli's ass!"

Glaring, Spinelli downed her drink, quickly ordered another one, and downed that too.

Twenty minutes, and two more double vodka and cokes later, and Spinelli couldn't deny the fact that she was now drunk.

"So, are you actually going to give Spinelli this divorce she clearly wants?" asked Vince.

"She's been waiting for five years, another day won't kill her" replied TJ.

"Ah just hurry up with it, I don't know why the hell you won't just sign!" said Spinelli, as she took a shot Gus's hand, as he was raising it to his lips, and downed it.

"Well before he does, you might be interested to know-" started Vince, TJ however interrupted him.

"She doesn't care Vince, when Spinelli's made up her mind, she's made up her mind!" said TJ as Vince took his shot at pool.

"Some things never change" replied Spinelli simply, she'd seen the evidence of TJ's continued immaturity when she kicked over the trash can.

"Come on" said Gus, trying again to diffuse the situation and distract the two of them, decided to draw on the most iconic football game they'd ever seen "Is your turn TJ, It's like that awesome football match seven years ago, clutch time, we're down by six, eight seconds to go, and we need that big, beautiful fifty two yarder! Do you remember that Spinelli?"

All around everyone began to cheer, just as they had done on that night.

"How could I forget" said Spinelli, over the noise as Gus had hit a particularly raw nerve "That was the night TJ got me pregnant!"

"Why don't you just go public with that shit?" snapped TJ angrily, he could see how drunk Spinelli was, and suspected thar she wouldn't be saying half of this otherwise.

"Oh come on, it's not like anyone can keep a secret around here!" replied Spinelli, rolling her eyes as she was still reeling from Gus's comment, and her mounting emotions from the recent events "Except for you Mikey"

"Spinelli, maybe you should slow down" said Mikey, expressing the thought they were all thinking "Clearly you've had too much"

"I'm fine"

"No, you're not" said Mikey, trying to prize the drink from Spinelli's hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she shouted, snatching her glass away.

"YOU!" shouted Mikey, who had clearly had enough "YOU SEEM TO THINK YOUR BETTER THAN US! WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"

"YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING TO ME MIKEY" retorted Spinelli "OR ANY OTHER GIRL IN TOWN!"

"OH SHUT UP SPINELLI, WHY DONT YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOUR FIANCE? NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE, NOT ME, NOT GUS, NOT GRETCHEN, VINCE, AND NOT TJ!"

"AND WHY DONT YOU JUST GO TO A GAY BAR!" screamed Spinelli in retort, instantly everyone fell quiet, apart from Gus.

"Now what would Mikey do in a gay bar?" he asked, putting an arm around Mikey's shoulders, suddenly his eyes widened in realisation "Oh"

"Well, I think I've had enough fun for one night" said Mikey, his voice a slightly higher pitch than normal, he hurried from the room, leaving everyone to glare at Spinelli.

"Seriously?" said Spinelli, looking around at everyone "As if you didn't know"

"I think maybe Mikey was right about the drink" said Theresa gently "I think you have had enough to drink, making you should just sleep this off?"

"Maybe your right" said Spinelli, taking her car keys from her bag, and walking from the bar "I have had enough, and I'm not talking about the drink!"

"Spinelli" said TJ, following Spinelli outside, and snatching her keys from her hand "There's no way you're driving in that state!"

"I'M FINE! GIVE ME MY KEYS!" shouted Spinelli, stumbling as she tried to snatch her car keys from TJ's hands.

"No way, if you want to kill yourself, you do it somewhere else" replied TJ, holding the keys out of Spinellis' reach.

"You're just pissed off because you're jealous!" retorted Spinelli "So what if you can't be the Prankster Price or the Goofy Monkey Child anymore? It's time to grow up, get a new dream, I did!"

"Shows what you know" retorted TJ, opening the door to his car to let Spinelli in

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you guys enjoyed this eventful chapter! If you did, I'd really appreciate a review!

Anon: Thanks for the review! Its interesting that you've not heard the term, its fairly well known here, we have very little cultural diversity here, so its why I'm not sure if its 'politically correct' or how old it is! Keep reading to see if your suspicions about Gretchen are right :)

Omgpear: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked chapter 7 and this one too! Its good Spinelli has come up in your books a little, although I bet she's right back down again after how she's acted in this chapter! Keep reading to find out what TJ is doing with his money! Lots of secrets in chapter 6, and lots of revelations in this one! Thanks for pointing out my spelling error, I think it was probably a typo that escaped my attention :p

I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you had please review, or if you didn't, and could offer me some constructive criticism please do!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	9. Chapter 9: The morning after

Thanks to the person that let me know I uploaded the wrong chapter on my last update!

Heres another update, I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Recess, if I find Paul or Joe I will MAKE them bring Recess back! And put TJ and Spinelli together! I also down own Sweet Home Alabama!

**Chapter 9: The morning after**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next thing Spinelli knew, she woke up in her old bed at her parents' house; she was still wearing the same clothes from the previous day, apart from her shoes. Spinelli then became aware of the fact that she had some paper stuck to her face. Sitting up as her head pounded, Spinelli pealed the paper off her face, and realised it was the divorce papers; looking closer, she noticed that TJ had signed them.

Spinelli had been sat, starting at the papers for several long moments, realising that TJ must have taken her home and put her to bed, when her phone began to ring, bringing her back to reality. Spotting her bag on her bedside cabinet, she pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby" said Alexander's voice on the other end "How's it going with your parents? Will you be back soon?"

"Oh, yeah, I, um, well... " said Spinelli, stumbling over "...its going well, but I'll still be here a few more days. You only called me last night Alexander!"

"Are you sure I can't come down there and help? Its taking a lot longer than you expected, you said you'd be back in a couple of days?"

"Oh, no, its fine, honestly" replied Spinelli "I've just got to rebuild a couple of bridges with some old friends and make amends"

"Does it really matter?" asked Alexander "It's ok if you want to, but you'll be back here in a day or so, and probably won't see your friends again, after all you haven't seen them for six years?"

"I just want to part on good terms" said Spinelli "I'll be home before you know it, anyway, I better go, talk to you soon."

After she'd hung up the phone, Spinelli let out a long sigh, leaning back and covering her face with her hands. She'd thought the moment she got the divorce papers signed, she'd be ready to leave town as fast as she could. Instead however, she felt odd, almost numb, she didn't feel quite ready to leave yet. Putting this down to the guilt of her actions for the previous night, she decided that she had to make amends, and get closure before she could leave; so she would apologise, and that would be that.

Spinelli stood quickly, clutching her head as she momentarily forgot about her hangover: she hadn't drunk that much in years. She then picked up the papers, stuffing them in the prestamped and addressed envelope that she had ready in her bag, and made her way to the kitchen where her mum was cooking a fry up (A/N: I figure your guys have this in other countries, here in the UK we call it a 'full english breakfast' it has sausages, egg, bacon, beans, ect) and sat down on the table.

"Perfect cure for that hangover of yours" said Flo, placing an overflowing plate in front of her daughter, and then pouring her out an orange juice "It was very nice of TJ to bring you back last night, he also brought your car back. I think if nothing else, you should thank him"

"Mum, just looking at this makes me want to hurl" replied Spinelli, pushing the food away and choosing to ignore the other comment.

"Yes, but it will help" replied her mother, pushing the plate toward her again "You'd do well to remember that I too used to drink when I was younger, and this always helped me. Although when I did, I didn't make quite such a fool of myself"

"I don't need this right now. Where's Dad?"

"He's off playing golf, I've got to go into town in a while, I'm meeting Mrs Detweiler for a coffee, we're talking about tonight's festival" said Flo, picking up the envelope containing the divorce papers "The other Mrs Detweiler that is, not that you'll be known as that for long. I'll post these for you on my way into town"

"Mum?" said Spinelli, as Mrs Spinelli had almost walked out the kitchen

"I'm sorry"

"For what Pookie?" asked Mrs Spinelli, walking to the table, and taking a seat in front of her daughter.

"Everything. Leaving without really saying anything, not coming back to visit, not calling enough..." replied Spinelli "...I'm just sorry"

"I'm proud of you Pookie, and I understand that you get busy, just try to phone more often" with that, Mrs Spinelli stood up, kissed her daughter on the forehead, and walked from the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

Rose-Aki:ch7No worries :) I'm glad you liked seeing Gretchen and Vince and all the stuff that went with it!

ch8Thank you! I'm so thrilled, but really nervous! I've got a load of uni work to do to get there though! Glad you thought it was an eventful chapter! The question about Spinelli will be answered! It was sad to see Spinelli reveal Mikey's secret! I hope you enjoyed this update!

Anon: Thank you! I'm so shocked! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this update!

I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you had please review, or if you didn't, and could offer me some constructive criticism please do!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	10. Chapter 10: Can't or won't?

Hi guys, heres another update! I hope you like this one, a lot of your questions will be answered in the next few chapters!

I don't own Recess, if I find Paul or Joe I will MAKE them bring Recess back! And put TJ and Spinelli together! I also down own Sweet Home Alabama!

**Chapter 10: Cant or wont?**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few hours later Spinelli's hangover had worn off, and she now wanted to begin making amends, she first made her way over to TJ's place. Seeing his car parked up, she got out her rental car, and knocked on the door. She opted not to let herself in; she'd only done this in the first place to annoy TJ, knowing she was crossing the line in doing so. However, after several minutes there was still no answer, so she began walking around the outside of the property, trying to find him. Half an hour later however, she'd still had no luck, and walked to the end of the decking, which stretched out onto Muddy Bottom Pond; she figured TJ must have built this during the six years that she'd been gone. Today she was wearing black skinny jeans, purple stilettos and a purple top, slipping off her shoes, and rolling up her jeans, she dangled her feet in the water and considered the way she was feeling.

Just a few days ago, she'd arrived with the intention to get her papers signed, and leave as fast as she could, ideally within twenty-four hours. Now however, it was her third day, her papers were signed, and had been posted to her lawyer, but she was still in Arkansas and wasn't in such a rush to leave. All the things she had expected she would feel, she hadn't, if anything, she felt the opposite. When she lived in New York and thought back to her previous life in Arkansas, she would be overwhelmed with feelings of when she left: frustration, and suffocation, amongst those. Those feelings were also particularly prominent when she first arrived in Arkansas. However now, the longer Spinelli was in Arkansas, the more those feelings seemed to ebb away. They were replaced with nostalgia as the happy memories the town held seemed to flow back to her. Hearing an engine Spinelli turned around to see the Kelsos van drive up to the house and park. Frowning, she stood up, picking up her shoes, and walked down the decking.

"I thought you'd be gone" said TJ, stepping out of the van.

"I put all your money back. I didn't spend any of it" said Spinelli quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Thanks" said TJ, closing the van door and leaning against it, watching his soon to be ex-wife curiously "It saves me from bouncing a lot of cheques and direct debits. I like what you did with the place though, it looks good, I've been wanting a revamp for a while"

"No problem" replied Spinelli, looking up at TJ, a small smile playing on her lips as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Spin, I signed your papers"

"Yeah, I know" said Spinelli, looking down at her feet briefly, before looking up to TJ again, not quite meeting his eye "I just... I never meant to hurt you, or anybody else for that matter. I just came to say thank you, and that I'm sorry"

"Wow, you saying sorry, there's something I never expected to see; you still seem as stubborn as you ever were" said TJ with a smile his blue eyes twinkling "Are you sure you're not still drunk?"

"No" said Spinelli smiling in return "This morning's hangover told me that I am most definitely not drunk anymore!"

"Do you remember when we were fifteen, and we stole your Dad's Jack Daniels? We got so drunk! You wound up in your underwear, jumping in that pond behind us if memory serves"

"How could I forget, that was my first hangover!"

"Do you remember what we used to do after our hangovers? We used to hang out at Kelso's, order a load of ice cream sundays, then just come out here and swim for hours, you know that rope swing is still there. What do you say we go do that again, for old time sake?"

For several long moments, Spinelli looked at TJ, making eye contact with him properly for the first time in six years, when finally, she responded in a small voice.

"I-I can't"

"Can't or won't?" asked TJ

"Both" replied Spinelli

"The girl I knew used to be fearless"

"The girl you knew didn't have a life"

"Yeah, well I guess you better get on with it then" said TJ, pushing himself off the van that he'd been leaning on, and making his way into the house.

"What are you doing with Kelso's old van anyway?" asked Spinelli

"Nice seeing you Spinelli" said TJ walking up the steps and into the house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hmmmm! What's going on there?

Rose-Aki: It was sweet of TJ, considering she was a bitch! I hope you liked this chapter, Spinelli finally spoke to TJ and without arguing! Lets just hope she talks to the gang! Thanks for reading :)

Anon: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!

Burton's Disney Princess: Hey! Good to see you back and reading :) I'll responded to the reviews in chapters 1 and 2, not sure how far along reading you are though!  
Ch 1: Thanks, I'm glad you think that the kiss kick stars thew story, I knew it worked well, but as I said, I was hesitant as it just seems over-done now! (not that its a bad way to start a story!) Its cool you've never watched Sweet Home Alabama, you wont know what to expect, so it should be good! I definitely recommend watching it though, its a good film (but maybe watch when the story is over!) I'm glad you liked Spinelli opening the art gallery –the woman in the story designed clothes and was showing them on the runway, not fitting for Spinelli! Keep reading to make your mind up about Alex.

Ch 2:Yup typical the engagement was in the papers, and yup, already married! You will find out why they're not together soon! I hope you're enjoying the story!

Scorpiogirl576: Wow, thank you so much! I totally love that the story has stuck in your mind, I love it when storys/TV shows do that to me (even if it drives me nuts!) Anyway, this review totally made my day, so I'm updating a day earlier than I planned! (lol it just means tomorrow I'll have to do some evil homework that I REALLY dont fancy doing anyway!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, keep reading to find out what else happens :)

I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you had please review, or if you didn't, and could offer me some constructive criticism please do!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	11. Chapter 11: Building bridges, making ame

Here is another instalment!

The next chapter will be a big one, and it will answer a lot of questions! I'm saying no more than that!

I don't own Recess, if I find Paul or Joe I will MAKE them bring Recess back! And put TJ and Spinelli together! I also down own Sweet Home Alabama!

**Chapter 11: Building bridges, making amends, and confusing feelings**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few hours later and Spinelli had arrived at the festival the town was holding. Her mum had already told her all the details, but had already gone ahead. Knowing most of the town would be there, Spinelli knew it would be the perfect chance to catch up with everyone and apologise. In particular she wanted to apologise to Mikey, who was performing a few songs that night; his taste in music had become more diverse since elementary school.

Walking around, Spinelli recognised the familiar stands, stalls, and rides that she'd had so much fun on in the past. Spotting Mikey sat in a bench, watching everyone in the dance area, and food court, she approached him.

"I'd forgotten how much fun these things were" said Spinelli, sitting down next to Mikey and looking out at everyone enjoying the festival, which was a semi-regular occurrence in the town.

"I guess it doesn't take much to forget a lot of things, does it Spinelli?" he replied.

"Mikey, it's not like that-"

"-No" interrupted Mikey, looking at Spinelli "I'll tell you what it's not like. It's not like TJ is the only one around here that you ran out on"

"I'm so, so sorry I outed you" said Spinelli "I feel so bad, and its probably one of the worst things I've ever done. It just came flying out, I don't expect you to forgive me, I know I don't really deserve it. I guess I just thought if I was pointing at you, that everyone would just stop looking at me ...I know that's awful"

"I understand why you did it" said Mikey "I get that coming down here after six years can't have been easy. It must have dragged up a lot of feelings, and that's something you're not the best with. But you hurt me Spinelli, that was my secret to tell, not yours" with that, Mikey stood up and walked away, leaving Spinelli sat alone, feeling more guilty than ever. She almost felt as though his understanding was worse, if he'd of shouted at her, and insulted her, she'd of least of felt like it would have evened the playing field a little.

Spinelli was watching Mikey disappear into the crowd, when someone sat down next to her.

"You can't blame him for being upset" said Gretchen handing her a small glass of wine, and sipping her own "I don't know if I should really be giving you this after yesterday"

"I don't blame him, I know I deserve it. I overdid it last night, and I'm not just talking about the amount I drank" replied Spinelli "But I am really, really sorry, I honestly regret what I did and said"

"Yeah, well I've known you most of my life, I know you only lash out like that when you're trying to hide something and divert attention, so what is it?"

"Oh, I, uh" said Spinelli stumbling over her words as Gretchen's bluntness caught her by surprise "It was nothing. Just strange being back I guess"

"If you say so" said Gretchen, as she and Spinelli watched TJ and Vince talking, Vince had Amy in his arms, and she was trying to pry TJ's burger from his hand. Gretchen continued in her typical _knowing_ tone "He came after you, you know that right?"

"What? TJ? Are you sure?"

"Yeah" replied Gretchen "He doesn't know that I know, but Vince let it slip once"

"TJ really came to New York? When?" asked Spinelli in disbelief, unable to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"About a year after you left" replied Gretchen "He saw you too"

"What?" cried Spinelli "Well why didn't he say something?"

"He said you looked happy, apparently you were sat having a coffee with another man" explained Gretchen "Anyway he knew that it would take more than an apology for him to get you back, he realised that you'd have to conquer the world first, and he himself has been trying ever since"

"I had no idea, he should have said something" said Spinelli, "That's why he kept sending the papers back, I thought he was just trying to battle me, and piss me off, but..."

"Yeah" replied Gretchen

"It's funny how things don't work out" said Spinelli sadly, watching as TJ continued to talk with Vince.

"It's funny how they do" replied Gretchen, turning to face her friend "Spinelli what do you think I do for a living?

"Well, you're a mum"

"Yes I am" said Gretchen, rolling her eyes, although she still considered Spinelli a friend, she couldn't deny that at times, the girl could be incredibly narrow minded "but that's not all I do, I work, I'm a scientist"

"You do?" asked Spinelli "As well as having Amy?"

"You can do both Spinelli" said Gretchen in an exasperated tone, she had always been the career driven one, she never pictured Spinelli as having the same drive to such an extent "I'm a physicist in the big science lab in the city, it's convenient as I only have to travel an hour, and the school Vince coaches at has a day care centre, so it works out perfectly, he takes Amy to work with him every day, and spends the lunch breaks with her"

"Sounds like you've got it all worked out"

"We do, it's not an impossibility" said Gretchen continuing with a tone which seemed to be trying to hint to Spinelli heavily "Even when you think there is no chance for something, and that it's impossible, it may not be. You just need to give it some thought, and change your perspective"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean" said Gretchen, standing walking to Vince and picking up Amy, together they walked away to get some food.

Spinelli sat watched TJ, deep in thought as she tried to process everything Gretchen had told her. TJ must have sensed her eyes on him, as he turned around to face her. For several moments they looked at each other, despite the distance they seemed oblivious to this, and to the noise and commotion surrounding them.

TJ began to walk toward Spinelli, but she quickly got up, spotting Theresa sat alone, she made her way to sit with her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow, so TJ went to see Spinelli!

Anon: Thank you so much! So glad you enjoyed it, I hope you liked this one too!

MrsDeidara: Hi, thank you so much! I;m so glad you love it! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and your questions will soon be answered!

Rose-Aki: Thank you! I'm so glad you did! It definetly was good to see TJ and Spinelli talking to each other properly! Keep reading to find out what happens! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you had please review, or if you didn't, and could offer me some constructive criticism please do!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	12. Chapter 12: Falling Down

Wow! I'm so sorry I left it this long to update! I wanted to post days ago, and planned to do a few bits of tweaking before I did so. Anyway, I open up the file to find almost the entire chapter missing! Apparently my laptop decided to delete most of the chapter (not something that's new, its forever clicking in different places, highlighting stuff and/or deleting it) but I must not have realised this happened when I last saved the document! Could I recover the original? Could I hell! Needless to say I was NOT a happy bunny! For days I've been rewriting, trying to make this up to the standard it was, but frustratingly, this is as close it will get!

Still, never the less, despite the long update time, and all the obstacles in the way, here is my update! I hope that the chapter will make up for this, it will answer a lot of questions! I will also pre-warn you guys that it will probably be at least Tuesday until I manage to update again (I have five night shifts on my placement/work experience, starting tonight, so Monday (and possibly Tuesday) I probably wont be in a fit state to string a sentence together, let alone edit, tweak and update a with a chapter!

This chapter is a song chapter, to 'falling down' by Avril Lavigne, as the lyrics seem so appropriate! I don't own the song! Also...

I don't own Recess, if I find Paul or Joe I will MAKE them bring Recess back! And put TJ and Spinelli together! I also down own Sweet Home Alabama!

**Chapter 12: Falling Down**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"**If fears what makes us decide,  
Our future journey,  
I'm not along for the ride,  
Cause I'm still yearning,  
To try and touch the sky,  
My fingers burning,  
Before you're old you are young,  
Yeah I'm still learning"**

Vince, Gretchen, Gus, Theresa, TJ and Spinelli were all sat together, watching Mikey on stage; he began singing a song which he'd just dedicated to Spinelli. TJ and Spinelli sat at opposite ends of the group, both stealing glances at each other, when the other wasn't looking. Baby Amy was now with her grandparents.

"Come on Gus" said Theresa, pushing herself up with a little difficulty, and taking Gus's hand "Let's dance"

"TJ" said Gretchen, not aware of the fact that he had Spinelli had finally made eye contact, looking at each other as Mikey sang the lyrics that seemed to conveniently relate to their current situation "Vince has got two left feet, how about you show me how a real man dances?"

"Well Mrs LaSalle, I'd be honoured" said TJ, taking Gretchen's hand.

"I'm not as clumsy as she thinks" said Vince, sliding up next to Spinelli "Gretch just can't keep time"

"Well, I think you're going to have to prove that to me" said Spinelli smiling as grabbed Vince's hand, dragging him onto the dance area.

"**I am falling down,  
Try and stop me,  
It feels so good to hit the ground,  
You can watch me,  
Fall right on my face,  
It's an uphill human race,  
and I am falling down"**

Spinelli and Vince had been dancing for a little while, when they found themselves near TJ and Gretchen. Spinelli couldn't deny the fact that hadn't enjoyed herself this much, or felt this carefree, in a long time.

"You know he's actually pretty good" Spinelli told Gretchen with a smile "It might be you!"

"Impossible!" said Gretchen stepping back from TJ and toward Vince "Let me at him"

For a moment, TJ and Spinelli watched as Vince and Gretchen moved away from them, dancing not-so-successfully. TJ and Spinelli's eyes met and they smiled at each other yet again, not aware of Mr and Mrs Spinelli and Mr and Mrs Detweiler watching them. Nor were they aware of Mikey, Gus and Theresa, and Gretchen and Vince watching; they were oblivious to everything around them.

TJ put out his hand, offering Spinelli to dance; however, she took a step back.

"Maybe we could just talk?" she asked, TJ didn't respond, he simply walked away, causing everyone that was looking at them, and Spinelli, to sigh heavily with frustration.

"Why do they keep fighting it?" said Gretchen to Vince, who merely shrugged in response, sharing his wife's frustrations at the action of their friends.

"**I'm standing out in the street,  
The earth is moving,  
I feel it under my feet,  
And I'm still proving,  
That I can stand my ground,  
And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair  
Too be lost before you are found,  
Don't mean you are losing"**

After TJ had walked away from her on the dance floor, Spinelli didn't really feel like staying around the crowds, so she walked out of the back gate of the festival, though the field and to the old (and now beat up) Play Park that she and the gang used to spend countless hours playing on. She sat down in the roundabout and laid back, looking at the stars, glad for her own company so she could try and sort through what she was feeling; something she'd not yet successfully managed, or perhaps she had, but she just hadn't reached the conclusion she wanted.

However, she and TJ were similar in so many ways, so he too had decided that he needed some time to sort through his thoughts, and he too headed for the exact same place as Spinelli. Noticing the swings were broken, he began to make his way for the large roundabout; with the darkness he was still unaware that he wasn't the only person in the park.

Hearing footsteps, Spinelli sat up quickly, she and TJ jumping as the suddenly became aware of each other's presence. In the background they could still hear Mikey signing.

"Hey Teej" greeted Spinelli.

"Teej?"

"Well it's your name isn't it?" asked Spinelli scooching up so TJ had room to sit next to her.

"Yes, but it's the first time you've called me that since you got here, the first time anyone has called me that for six years" said TJ, sitting and filling the space that Spinelli had made next to her "You looked like you were having fun out there, like you missed it"

"I'm happy in New York Teej..." replied Spinelli "...but I come down here, and this fits too"

"You did always want the best of both words Spin, but you can't have roots and wings"

"Maybe I could just fly south for the winter" replied Spinelli, with a small smile.

"Probably not ideal Spin" said TJ, who was unable to repress a small smile. "I am proud of you, you know that right? You went out and concurred you dreams, you've done everything you always said you'd do, and got everything you always wanted"

"Not necessarily" said Spinelli, shaking her head "What happened to us Teej?"

"It was-"

"My pregnancy, I know, but that's not what I meant"

"I know what you meant" nodded TJ "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn't of gotten pregnant?"

"Teej-"

"Just let me get this out while I still can" said TJ with a sigh "When we fell pregnant, I was so excited, I thought it would be an adventure ...but it took me a while to realise it would be your only adventure"

"I know I thought that, and definitely made it clear, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe the pregnancy didn't mean our life was over, it just meant a change. Look at Vince and Gretchen ...not that it matters now"

"I guess Mother Nature just knew better" said TJ quietly

"**I am falling down****  
****Try and stop me****  
****Feels so good to hit the ground****  
****You can watch me****  
****Fall right on my face****  
****It's an uphill human race****  
****And I, I am falling down"**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you ok Spin?" TJ asked his twenty-one year old wife, as they sat on their sofa together, watching TV "You've been really quiet this last few days"

"I'm late"

"Late?" asked TJ, his expression blank with confusion "Late for what?"

"My period is late"

"What? Really? Well we have to go get a test!"

"I've brought one, I just cant work up the nerve to take it"

"Well lets take it now" said TJ gently, holding out his hand to help Spinelli off the couch "Whatever the result, we can do this together, we have been married for three years, and dating for ten years after all"

"Okay" said Spinelli, accepting TJ's had and standing up

-TEN MINUTES LATER-

"You look" said Spinelli, thrusting the stick into TJ's hands after the allotted time was up.

"Oh!" said TJ in delight, as his took the test from his wife's hands

"It's negative?" asked Spinelli, relief flowing through her as she heard TJ's delight.

"No, it's positive!" replied TJ, a smile spreading across his face "We're having a baby Spin!"

"What?" cried Spinelli, pulling the test out of TJ's hands, needing to confirm the result to herself. Sure enough, the test indicated she was pregnant.

Spinelli was only vaguely aware of TJ, who was talking excitedly about trips to the park and a trip to Disney land as their child got a little older. However, while TJ seemed to be overwhelmed with happiness and excitement, Spinelli was running through a completely different set of emotions. Her stomach felt like led; it was though it had dropped straight through her feet and clean out of her body. It was quickly replaced by the rising sense of horror and fear, as she pictured all the hard word she'd just done in college, and all the hard work through school, ebbing away. She pictured herself up all night with a screaming child, and chasing the child around all day, as Gretchen and her other friends were off chasing their dreams. She pictured herself a mess, tired and irritable, secretly resenting her child for robbing her of the life she felt she deserved. She pictured herself as sad and pathetic.

"Spinelli? Are you ok?" asked TJ, who'd stopped talking when he noticed how quiet she'd become

"I..."

"It's a completely unexpected, I understand, it's a lot to deal with, but don't worry, everything will be okay, great in fact..."

-TWO MONTHS LATER-

Spinelli was laid out on the couch in the hospital, having an ultrasound as TJ hat worriedly by her side.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Detweiler" said the doctor gravely "But it seems our worries were correct, you've lost the baby"

"You mean I'm not pregnant?" asked Spinelli

"No, I'm so sorry"

Relief flowed through Spinelli at these words and she felt the lightest she had since she found out she was pregnant. She felt her fear ebb away, she felt as though she'd gotten her life back again. Spinelli looked over at TJ, to see him breaking down, clearly completely devastated, and her feeling of lightness and relief was gone as soon as it had come. Instead it was replaced by shame and revulsion, how could she be feeling this way when TJ was so clearly devastated?

She and TJ had always been close to each other, always in each other's lives. Friends since they were babies, for eleven years, until they started dating, shocking all of Third Street school as they did so. Once again they shocked everyone as they got engaged at sixteen, and married the day after Spinelli's eighteenth birthday. They then went off to college, and got a house, living there for several months until they reached this point in their lives. Now, and this point, Spinelli felt overwhelmed with emotions, and more distant from TJ than she had even been.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::END OF FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"**Someday I'll live in a house****  
****Etc, etc, etc****  
****But you know that's not for now****  
****For now I'm falling down, down, down****  
****Down, down, down****  
****Down, down, down****  
****Yea, yeah, yeah"**

"I guess so. I was so ashamed Teej, because I didn't cry, I didn't feel sad, a just felt ...relieved. It just felt like a huge weight had been lifted. What type of person does that make me?" said Spinelli, looking at TJ as he gazed back of her, but not with the disgust she felt for herself, but with deep empathy and understanding

"At first maybe"

"Yeah, well then I don't know what I felt. Empty, numb, I don't know. We were arguing, and we never argued, then it all got too much and I needed a break, or a change of scenery, or something. Then, we were having that huge fight, one minute we were arguing, and the next I was packing my bags and leaving. And you, you didn't come after me..."

"I didn't know I was supposed to, when you were wound up, I always let you cool off"

"But you should have KNOWN!" snapped Spinelli, standing as her anger took hold of her "YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THE FIGHT WE HAD WAS DIFFERENT FROM OUR OTHERS! IT WAS OBVIOUS TJ!"

"YOU'RE BLAMING ME FOR THIS?" shouted TJ, standing as he too felt overwhelmed with anger and frustration.

"but you DID come after me! DIDNT YOU! WHY! WHY DIDNT YOU SAY ANYTHING!"

"BECUASE I FOUND YOU, SAT IN A COFFEE SHOP WITH ANOTHER MAN! THEN A FEW WEEKS LATER YOU SENT THE DIVORECE PAPERS, AND THAT PRETTY MUCH CONFIRMED IT!"

"A GUY WITH BLEECHED BLONDE HAIR?" screamed Spinelli, she continued as TJ nodded "THAT WAS A FRIEND TJ JUST A FRIEND! HE'S ALSO GAY!"

"I didnt realise..."

"NO, OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BOTHER COMING TO NEW YORK? WHEN YOU DIDNT BOTHER TO DO ANYTHING! WHEN YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO FIGHT FOR ME!"

"FIGHT FOR YOU? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE! STOP TURNING THIS ROUND ON ME!"

"YES! I DID LEAVE, BUT I DIDNT DO ANYTHING! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU! I FOUND SOMEWHERE TO LIVE, AND GOT A JOB, BUT I DIDNT SETTLE DOWN, I WAS JUST WAITING FOR YOU TO FIGHT FOR ME, TO PROVE THAT THERE WAS STILL SOMETHING WORTH FIGHTING FOR! AND I THOUGHT YOU DIDNT! I THOUGHT YOU'D GIVEN UP ON US, AND DIDNT CARE ANY MORE! THAT WAS THE WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE! AND I HATED YOU! I HATED YOU FOR NOT CARING!"

"WHY DO YOU THINK I HAVEN'T BEEN SIGNING THE DIVORCE PAPERS? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIGHT FOR YOU FOR SEVEN YEARS!"

"**I am falling down****  
****Try and stop me****  
****Feels so good to hit the ground****  
****You can watch me****  
****Falling right on my face****  
****It's an uphill human race****  
****And I, I am falling down****  
****I am falling down ****  
****Feels so good to hit the ground"**

Silence fell between them. One moment they were looking at each other intently, both breathing heavily; the next, they were locked in a firey embrace, making out, neither sure who had initiated it. In that moment, seven years of highly charged emotions, and cooped up passion, came spilling out as their fierce make out session continued. Spinelli wrapped her legs around TJ's waist as he lifted her from the ground, their hands running through each other's hair. She was aware as TJ pressed her against a nearby tree, she let her fingers slip under his shirt, and he pulled away. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, both breathing heavily, Spinelli felt herself wanting to kiss TJ again, she was about to move toward him, when he stepped back, and let her feet fall gently to the ground.

"Go home Spinelli" said TJ, for a moment, Spinelli simply started at TJ in utter disbelief, before coming to her senses, and pushing past him roughly, trying to hide her emotions.

Spinelli headed straight back to her parent's place, storming past Vince, Gretchen, Gus, Theresa and Mikey without a second glance; all had looked curiously after her, wondering what had caused her sudden change in mood.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow, what a chapter, long, and very eventful! Please review with your thoughts :)

Rose-Aki: It was sweet that TJ came after Spinelli, he definitely still has feeling for her, and apparently, she returns them... they definitely had more than intense eye contact in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!

Anon: Yup, Gretchen has done well for herself, but an hour long commute definitely isn't fun! I probably wind up travelling almost an hour into my university, surprisingly, i've gotten used to it, and barley give it a second thought! Thanks for pointing out my spelling error, i'll amend it now! I hope you enjoyed this update!

Burton's Disney Princess: Ch 3: That definitely was an intense chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Im glad you think its how they would sound if they had broken up!  
Ch 4: Keep reading to find out why/how TJ has been working so hard! I'm glad you like the interactions, I tried to combine the story with the real life characters, which was surprisingly easy to do, as the characters of the story sweet home alabama fit so perfectly with those in Recess! I'm also glad you liked the bit about the phone call, I had to put that in, since it was so true to life!

Ch 5: Keep reading to find out what TJ is up to, it will be revealed soon! I get the feeling I might have made it fairly obvious through the chapters, but there you go! I'm glad you liked the fact that Theresa asked Gus, I thought it would be an interesting little spin, and I could see it happening that way! I hope you're still enjoying the story!

I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you had please review, or if you didn't, and could offer me some constructive criticism please do!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	13. Chapter 13: Another morning after

Again, I'm sorry how long it took me to update! This is the first time i've had a free moment to update since my last update! Im thinking i've lost a few readers with my lack of updating, so sorry about that, I cant say I blame those people, thank you to those who are still being patient and waiting for me! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, now, on with chapter 13 (on Friday 13th, hmmmm...) its a fairly long one, so i hope it makes up for my lack of updating!

I don't own Recess, if I find Paul or Joe I will MAKE them bring Recess back! And put TJ and Spinelli together! I also down own Sweet Home Alabama!

**Chapter 13: Another morning after**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once she got there she'd immediately packed her bags and booked the first available flight back to New York, which to her anger, didn't leave until early afternoon. By the next morning, she was up, and ready to leave, hours early.

"Ashley, all I'm saying is that I saw the way you two kept looking at each other last night" said Mrs Spinelli, following her daughter out of the house as she had began packing up her car, to head back to New York.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT MUM?" shouted Spinelli, rounding on her mum as her temper, and emotions that she'd been fighting to keep in check, boiled over, she took a deep breath and continued "Look, I can't help the way TJ feels about me, so would you just drop it? I'm leaving, I'm gone! I'm marrying another Man!"

"Yes, that's right, you get another chance, so please Ashley, don't mess it up!"

"For who? For me, or for you?"

"Don't give me that Ashley! I've put up a lot with you over the years!" snapped Flo Spinelli

"WHAT? YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS?" shouted Spinelli angrily "I've put up with a lot from you over the years too, your constant plans for me as a child, the dance classes you sent me to, that beauty pageant you insisted I did in the fourth grade, when it was the last thing I wanted to do, all the camps you sent me to! Your dream for me was to get out of this town and be somebody, and I have!"

"Yes you have! Now take this chance you have for a fresh start, and take it and run, far away from here, and don't look back! I saw the way _you_ were looking at TJ last night! That boy is quick sand!"

"What? Mum, TJ never did anything wrong!"

"Well you've sure changed your tune Ashley!" replied Mrs Spinelli "and that may be, he may not have done anything wrong, but he's not done anything right either!"

"What's so wrong with being you mum?" asked Spinelli, knowing exactly where her mum's emotion was coming from.

"I just think that you deserve better Pookie"

"I know you do, you always have" said Spinelli, giving her mum a hug "I'll see you in New York ok? You'll love it there, trust me"

"I know I will" replied Mrs Spinelli "I'm proud of you Pookie. Just don't forget to say goodbye to your Dad, he's off playing golf again"

"I'm heading there now"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Meanwhile::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So what happened to you and Spinelli last night?" asked Mikey, as he and TJ sat outside Kelsos, with a can of cola each.

"Ah, something and nothing" shrugged TJ "It doesn't really matter now"

TJ however, was aware that Mikey wasn't listing to him, a tall, dark-blonde man in a suite had pulled up his car, and had gotten out.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" asked Mikey, smiling at him and standing up.

"Uh yes, my name is Alexander; I'm looking for my fiancé"

"Spinelli?" asked Mikey, sounding slightly disappointed that the tall, good looking stranger was taken.

"No, a woman named Ashley, she didn't mention her surname, you know how woman can be. Do either of you happen to know where she might be? She's in town to visit her parents"

TJ and Mikey looked at each other, before replying TJ shot his friend a _keep quiet and go along with this_ look.

"I think _Ashley_ is heading back to New York today" replied TJ, knowing without being told that, without a doubt, that this is what Spinelli would do.

"She is" nodded Mikey, who had spoken to Spinelli a couple of hours ago, she had told him of her plans to leave, but not why. Mikey wasn't sure how TJ knew her plans "I think at the moment she's heading over to the old golf course to say goodbye to her Dad"

"You know what" said TJ standing up "I'll show you how to get there, I'm driving the Kelsos van, I'll give you a ride up there?"

"Thanks, that would be great" replied Alexander in surprise "I thought it'd take me forever to find Ash, I really thought it would have been a real challenge finding her"

"Well I guess you asked the right people" replied TJ, before putting out his hand "TJ Detweiler"

"Nice to meet you" said Alexander, shaking TJ's hand and heading to his car, TJ couldn't help but raise his eyebrows and exchange looks with Mikey, clearly Spinelli's fiancé had no idea who he was.

"Uh TJ" said Mikey, standing and trying to stop his friend.

"I'll see you later Mikey" said TJ climbing into the van , Alexander climbing in to the passenger's side.

"So who's this Spinelli that you and your friend were taking about then?" asked Alexander, as TJ began to drive.

"Ah, she's just a local hero around here, definitely made her impression on the town" said TJ, seeing the confused look on Alexander's face, he continued "It was just the things she did. When she was eleven, she blew up this cat-"

"What? She blew up a cat?"

"Oh, it's not as bad as it seems" replied TJ "This teacher at our school had this cat, Gooman it was called. Anyway, she started taking it to school more and more frequently, because it turns out it had cancer, and in the end it had gotten really ill. Spinelli saved it from a tree the year before, so she kinda liked the cat. Anyway, our playground was notorious for crazy stories for spreading around. This kid, Butch, told us that the teacher, Miss Finster, planned to have it put down, and that to put it down, Finster was going to put it in one of those old fashioned champers that suck their lungs out. We didn't want to believe it would be true, but our friend, Gretchen, researched it and found it was; although for some reason the research didn't tell us that it was outdated, and not used. Spinelli, she was more horrified than any of us by the method, she couldn't bear the thought of Gooman dying that way, she wanted something more humane"

"Well sure" agreed Alexander.

"So as it happened, they were doing some blasting up at one of the old highways, so we all took old Gooman up there, taped him up with a load of dynamite, used about thirty feet of fuse just be safe, lit it, and ran like hell!"

"So what happened?"

"Well, we were all at Kelsos-"

"-that place back there?"

"Yeah. We were all sat, consoling ourselves with ice cream sundays, feeling pretty blue, when Spinelli looks up, and sees that damn cat, trotting down the road, looking for Finster!"

"No" replied Alexander in disbelief.

"Yeah, and we would have caught him too, but when that fuse hit his tale, he took off like a rocket!" said TJ "We guessed he must have wriggled free, because rumour still has it that people see him around, scorched tail and all. Course nobody can get near enough to prove it, he's a little skittish around humans now!"

"Wow, that quite a story" said Alexander

"Yeah, well she was quite a girl" said TJ fondly.

"So what ever happened to her?" asked Alexander curiously.

"Ah, the typical story, she married some looser straight out of high school and wound up pregnant..." said TJ as they pulled up to the golf course and climbed out the van, seeing Spinelli's rental car parked up, she knew she was already there.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Meanwhile::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Spinelli had been walking the golf course for a while, trying to find her dad, asking various people, when finally she'd found success, she spotted her Dad in his typical checked hat in the distance.

She made to approach him when she heard a voice behind her.

"Ashley?" Spinelli turned around to see the owner of the voice: Alexander, and close behind him was ...TJ, Alexander closed the distance between them, kissing her on the lips "surprised?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Spinelli, looking over Alexander's shoulder at TJ

"Well I came to deliver your fiancé" replied TJ.

"I think she was talking to me" said Alexander, over his shoulder, before turning back to Spinelli "You didn't sound yourself on the phone, and since it took a lot longer here than you expected, so I thought I would come after you and surprise you"

"I can't believe you came after me" said Spinelli with a small smile "that's sweet"

"It must be exhausting" said TJ a hint of irritability in his voice.

"What?" replied Spinelli and Alexander at the same time.

"Living a lie" replied TJ, turning and looking directly at Spinelli "You and I are in love with two _completely_ different people" Spinelli and Alexander stared at TJ in silence, Spinelli feeling stunned, and Alexander confused, TJ gave Spinelli one last look and walked away "See ya"

"Who was that guy?" asked Alexander, starting after TJ, his eyebrows raised.

"He's, well he's" stumbled Spinelli "He's my husband. Well ex-husband"

"What?"

Spinelli and Alexander were so wrapped up in their conversation, they weren't aware of Mr Spinelli approaching them.

"Hey Pookie, good to see you" he said, before turning to Alexander and holding out his hand "This must be your new someone? I'm her Father, Bob Spinelli"

"Ashley Spinelli" said Alexander in disbelief, not taking Mr Spinelli's had as he looked at Spinelli "and I thought you hadn't told me your surname because it was embarrassing, not because you had something to hide"

"Wait!" shouted Spinelli, hurrying after Alexander as he'd began to walk away "Please, just let me explain! You don't understand, this isn't who I am anymore!"

"I don't know who you are, but what I do know, is that there a flight back to New York in a couple of hours, and I am on it!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So a not so great turn of events for TJ and Spinelli, keep reading to find out what happens! Of course, typically things aren't going the way we'd all like, but this time, its because of TJ's actions more than Spinellis...

Rose-Aki: Thank you! Im glad you liked seeing what happened between TJ and Spinelli, it was a last minute choice to put it in, initially I didnt have the flashback I;m glad you liked the end bit where they kissed, but in true fashion, it's not turned out the way we'd like, only this time, its TJ thats responsible! Sorry for the long update, I hope you liked this chapter :)

Anon: Thanks for the correction again, I dont know why my computer isn't picking this up, but oh well :p Its taken a while to update, because real life is insistent on coming first! I hope you liked the last chapter, and this one too!

glad you liked the fact that Theresa asked Gus, I thought it would be an interesting little spin, and I could see it happening that way! I hope you're still enjoying the story!

I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you had please review, or if you didn't, and could offer me some constructive criticism please do!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	14. Chapter 14: A choice

Well this update if more recent than my last, which im pleased about! Enjoy the chapter...

I don't own Recess, if I find Paul or Joe I will MAKE them bring Recess back! And put TJ and Spinelli together! I also down own Sweet Home Alabama!

**Chapter 14: A choice**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I bet you think I spoiled things pretty good this time" said Spinelli heavily, three hours later, when she was sat on the kitchen table at her parents place, holding a cup of coffee.

"Now Ashley, don't go accusing me of thinking, I was doing nothing of the sort" replied Mrs Spinelli "Spoiled is in the eye of the beholder, think about the plums I use for my jam, sometimes the almost ruined ones make the sweetest jam"

"hmmm" replied Spinelli thoughtfully, should couldn't help but feel amused that her mum still managed to compare her life to such unrelated things, such as her cooking. The door behind them opened, and the two women turned to see Mr Spinelli.

"Afternoon" he said, walking through the door "Look who I found walking down main street"

"Hi" said Alexander, walking in the room as Spinelli started at him in disbelief.

"Alexander!" said Spinelli staring at him "I-I thought you'd be half way to New York by now!"

"So did I" he replied "I got into my car, ready to drive away, but I just couldn't seem to do it"

"Well this is my Mum" said Spinelli, glancing over her shoulder at Mrs Spinelli, "and you already met my Dad ...and this is the house I grew up in"

"Well it's nice to finally meet you both. I'm Alexander, Ashley's fiancé ...if she'll still have me that it is"

Spinelli looked at Alexander, unsure what to say, she'd missed him, and her New York life, but all she could think of was the events of the past few days. As she did this, her renewed feelings of anger and resentment toward TJ came back to her, and he realised that Alexander was here, fighting for her, and that was what she wanted, right?

"Look, Ash" said Alexander walking toward Spinelli "I really don't care what happened down here. You have a past, just like everyone else, and I like that about you. What I need to know, is if there's a place for me in your future?"

"Oh my, that is just the sweetest thing" whispered Spinelli, before pushing Spinelli toward Alexander slightly "go on Pookie, not everyone gets a chance like this"

Spinelli approached Alexander and hugged him, trying to ignore the guilt she'd felt over the way she'd acted in the last few days, and she felt this was what was replacing the happiness she should have felt. She ignored this however, Alexander was a nice guy, a real gentleman and he was fighting to keep her.

"Hello New York" said Mrs Spinelli, sounding both happy and relieved.

"Actually" said Spinelli "Look, Alex, I've shut you out my life for long enough, so I was wondering if we could get married here ...in my home town"

"You know," said Alexander thoughtfully "Everyone is expecting us to have a big city wedding, but I think a nice, quiet, paparazzi-free wedding in the country might be just the ticket."

"Thank you" replied Spinelli

"I think we can get everything sorted out from New York with your parents on this end, what do you say? Bob? Flo?"

"Of course we can!" cried Mrs Spinelli "Pookie, I'm so pleased for you! Now how about we have a nice dinner, before you kids jet off to New York, there's a flight that leaves at ten pm tonight"

"That's right, Townsedge in Arkansas" said Spinelli speaking on the phone as she down at a table in Starbucks with Hannah and Josh "...yes, the deluxe flower package. Ok, call if there's any problems, thanks" she hung up the phone, and turned to her friends "Flowers are all set now"

"That's brilliant" said Hannah with a smile.

"It is, good choice with the deluxe flower package" agreed Josh

"Yeah" said Spinelli quietly, taking a long sip of her coffee.

Hannah and Josh glanced at each other, deciding who would take the step, and say what they were both thinking.

"Call me crazy Ash" said Josh, deciding to take the reins "but you don't really strike me as someone who is getting married to the love of their life in two weeks"

"Oh? And how should I seem?" asked Spinelli

"Different than you are now" replied Josh simply "Excited, scared, up and down, left and right? But I don't know, you just seem ...down"

"I'm just stressed with everything I guess" said Spinelli, as she took out her phone again, and dialled the number that she'd dialled countless times in the past three weeks. However, it just rang, unanswered, just as it did every other time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MEANWHILE:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey TJ" said Gretchen, knocking on his front door as she entered the property, "It's been three weeks since Spinelli left, and all you've done is shut yourself off, and bury yourself with work! We've barely seen you, now what's going on?"

"Well I've got a lot to keep me busy, my grand re-opening of Kelsos is in two weeks, and I have a lot to plan for it. Of course I'm busy" replied TJ, staring at the TV as he spoke

"Yes, well do you know what else is in two weeks?" asked Gretchen, she paused as the phone began to ring, looking as TJ sat motionless on the couch, ignoring the ringing "Are you going to get that?"

"No" replied TJ shortly.

"But it might be important!" protested Gretchen.

"No, it's nothing. Not important. I know who it is"

"Its Spinelli isn't it?" asked Gretchen

"It might be" replied TJ, although Gretchen knew, without a doubt, that it was. As TJ continued, he confirmed her suspicions that he knew the same "It seems like she's been trying to call me continuously for the last three weeks, but I have nothing to say to her"

"Well you are being an ass, because apparently she has something to say to you!" replied Gretchen impatiently, Spinelli had always been the stubborn one, and now, apparently TJ was taking a leaf out of her book, and he was doing it well"

"Yeah, well its probably about that stupid wedding. She probably wants to invite me, or wants a favour" shrugged TJ "Have you seen all the shit that is coming in for their wedding? I saw five lorries driving in with crap for the wedding today! FIVE! It's one freaking day! Since when is Spinelli about making such a statement?"

"She's _always_ been about making a statement!"

"Yes, but not like that. Not about how much money she can spend, and how she can be completely over the top. It goes to prove, I don't know her anymore, she's changed"

"You really believe that?"

"Yes"

"Fine" said Gretchen, feeling exasperated, she knew she was fighting a losing battle "I'll see you later TJ"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So the wedding is going ahead but Spinelli is trying to call TJ and he's ignoring her!

Anon: Yup! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Scorpiogirl576: haha, Im hoping thats a good thing? Keep reading to find out how things turn out between TJ and Spinelli! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you had please review, or if you didn't, and could offer me some constructive criticism please do!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	15. Chapter 15: The unexpected

Sorry, bit of a shorter update this time, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Only two chapters left after this one, so not long now!

I don't own Recess, if I find Paul or Joe I will MAKE them bring Recess back! And put TJ and Spinelli together! I also down own Sweet Home Alabama!

Enjoy...

**Chapter 15: The unexpected**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So this is Arkansas" said Josh, and he, Spinelli and Hannah had just arrived at the airport, two weeks after Gretchen's conversation with TJ "How long does it take to get to..."

"Townsedge?" said Spinelli, finishing his sentence "About an hour, so we've got to head to the car rentals desk"

As they stood in the queue at the car rental reception desk, they began to talk again.

"I cant believe you're getting married so quickly Ash, it's so exciting" said Hannah "I'm glad things are working out better for you than they did for me!"

"What do you mean?" asked Spinelli

"Well, you guys remember Alberto?"

"The billionaire you were dating a few years back?" replied Josh "How could we forget!"

"Yes, well I never mentioned it before, but he proposed to me, and I think I loved him"

"So why didn't you say yes?" asked Spinelli feeling confused.

"Because I hesitated. I hesitated long enough to realise my head and my heart were saying two different things" said Hannah, and she and Josh exchanged a knowing look that Spinelli missed.

"Well" said Spinelli, staring at the floor, apparently deep in thought "It's a big decision"

"It's supposed to be the easiest of your life" said Josh, exchanging another look with Hannah.

* * *

"It seems kind of sweet here" commented Hannah, who was driving, as they'd just passed Third Street School "Was that your school?"

"It was" said Spinelli with a smile "Those days were so fun, we got in to such crazy mishaps! And the stories we used to believe..."

They'd been driving for another few minutes when Josh spoke up.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" he asked, pointing at Kelsos that, since Spinelli had seen it, was no longer boarded up, it was now bright, and freshly painted. Crowds surrounded the building, amongst the people, they could see clowns, balloons, and various other fun things "How charming, Hannah, let's go check it out"

Hannah agreed, pulling the car into Kelsos car park, and parking it up; Spinelli couldn't help but feel curious about what was going on. The three of them bypassed the crowds and headed inside. Once inside, Hannah and Josh simply stared, Spinelli could see it still had the hint of the old Kelsos, but was so much better. The whole room was brightly coloured, and could only be described in one word: fun.

There were booths, and benches along the counter, all brightly coloured, on the wall there was a menu, displaying the option for a verity of treats, waffles, pancakes, milkshakes, ice cream sundaes. The back wall was filled with shelves containing comics and novelty and prank items, all for sale.

Spinelli however, had taken in none of this, she was staring behind the counter in shock.

"Oh my god" she breathed, starting at the man behind the counter, despite the fact he has his back to them, with his trademark red baseball cap, there was no denying who he was,

"And that's not all I've got" said TJ happily, to a group of children on the other side of the counter, her turned around and stopped dead with surprise, his eyes widening as he spotted Spinelli.

"Oooh" said Josh to Hannah, as he spotted TJ "I saw him first"

"I think he's already taken" said Hannah knowingly, as TJ and Spinelli looked at each other.

After a moment, TJ regained himself, and began walking.

"Hey" said Spinelli, as he approached her "I, uh, tired to call you"

"Listen" said TJ "since you're here you and your friends should check the place out, grab an ice cream or something"

"Teej" said Spinelli quietly, as they continued their unbroken gaze

"Like I was saying" said TJ, turning away and talking to the group of children that he'd been addressing before, walking toward the back wall "that's not all we've got, check out these"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ooooh! So TJ owns Kelso's now!

Scorpiogirl576: Good to know :) its so cool you're re-reading my first story, thank you so much! When im bored I sometimes look over my older work! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

Anon: Yup! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Burton's Disney Princess: Wow! I did a double take when I randomly come onto the site and saw the number of reviews! Thank you!

Ch 6: I'm glad you liked Spinelli and Mikey's reunion! Im also glad you thought Spinelli's plan was good, but yeah, definitely harsh words!

Ch 7: I'm glad you liked Gretchen and Vince being brought together! Lol glad you liked the "Baby ...in a bar" line funny! And also glad you liked the name for their baby, i think it just popped into my head!

Ch 8: Yup! Very intense chapter! Glad you enjoyed it! I debated making his date an Ashley, but decided it was rather over-done, so did the next best thing! Glad you liked the drunk Spinelli!

Ch 9: lol thats what I was aiming for, making Alexander a nice guy, but still kinda unliked as he's a bit clingy and whatnot! Yup, sucks that TJ signed the divorce papers :(

Ch 11: Im glad you loved the "Funny how things dont work out" line, it was in the film, but I changed it up with who says what, to fit the story better! Yup, TJ came to see Spinelli!

Ch 12: Yup! This was definitely my favourite chapter to write and post! I love that you're convinced that Spinelli should move back to Arkansas! It is sad about the baby, and its good you understand Spinelli's relief, I was wondering how the readers would take that bit! Its sad that they broke up, and were waiting for the other to come after them! Lets hope something good with finally happen for them!

Ch 13: yup, clingy Alex is back! I thought since she managed to get to the 4th grade without people knowing her name, that she'd manage it somehow in her adult life! Im glad you liked the cat story, it was kinda in the film, but again I tweaked it to fit in with Recess –everything seems to fit so well!

Ch 14: Yup, Alexander came back, like a bad smell! And yup, they're marrying in Arkansas! Keep reading to find out what happens! Im glad you liked Spinelli's friends pointing out that she didnt seem happy!

Wow, so many reviews, loved reading and responding to them!

I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you had please review, or if you didn't, and could offer me some constructive criticism please do!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	16. Chapter 16: The arrival of a big day

Well here in the penultimate chapter, I hope you guys like it, it will answer a fair few questions, but are the answers you want...?

I don't own Recess, if I find Paul or Joe I will MAKE them bring Recess back! And put TJ and Spinelli together! I also down own Sweet Home Alabama!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: The arrival of a big day**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

TJ was in Kelsos the following day, leaning against the counter as he looked around at all the hard work he'd done. He'd brought the place off of old Mr Kelso a year ago, after a lot of hard work and saving; since that day he had been making editions, and plans for the place ever since. Hearing the bell above the door ring, he noticed a small, older man in a suite walk in.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to know where I might find Ashley Detweiler?" he asked "It's imperative that I find her right away"

"Not a clue" replied TJ, watching as the man nodded, and vacated the store. Again, he heard the bell above the door ring, and he spoke without looking up "I told you, I don't know where she is"

"Now Theodore, that I don't believe" TJ looked up, to see his mum, stood wearing a long formal dress and a hat "Now you and I both know that there's a wedding going on, so what are you doing, hanging around here?"

"Yeah, I heard it mentioned once or twice" mumbled TJ

"Theodore, I love you, but you can be so stubborn sometimes!"

"I'm stubborn?" said TJ heavily "She made her decision Mum"

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure didn't nudge her toward the decision she's made? Is it really what she wants?" asked Mrs Detweiler knowingly "You know sweetie, for someone who's been holding on to something so hard, for so long, you're pretty quick to let it go"

"You know I can't control her, any more than I control the weather" replied TJ "and being here reminds me of something Mr Kelso once said to me. He said if you love someone, you've got to set them free, and if they come back to you, then they're truly yours; and Spinelli, I let her go, and she's made her choice" (A/N:There was a story where Mr Kelso said this, I cant remember which one to give the writer the credit!)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Meanwhile::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Spinelli was stood, staring at herself in the full length mirror, as Mrs Spinelli fixed her veil.

"You look beautiful"

"mmm"

"Ashley" said Mrs Spinelli, looking her daughter in the eye "What you're feeling, don't let it get to you. You're doing the right thing; this is just last minute nerves"

"Am I?"

"Yes" replied Mrs Spinelli "When I married your Dad, I was so nervous, terrified. I couldn't put one foot in front of the other! I remember standing at the altar thinking 'would you hurry up before he changes his mind'"

"I never felt this way when I married TJ. I wasn't nervous at all"

"But we did it, we got married" said Mrs Spinelli, choosing to ignore what Spinelli's comment "Look where it got me, sometimes that man makes me so mad, I could ring his neck!"

"But you still love him"

"More than anything in this world"

"Mum, I thi-"

"-He can give you a life Ashley" said Mrs Spinelli, cutting across her daughters words "A life that we never dreamed of"

"Exactly, a life we _never_ dreamed of!"

"Stop it Ashley! The man adores you, he's put up with a lot, but he's still here. You're very lucky"

"You're right" nodded Spinelli "and he did come all the way down here for me, and agreed to get married here"

"Is my little girl ready to get married?" asked Mr Spinelli, walking in the room, and to his daughter, offering her his arm "its show time Pookie!"

Gretchen, Vince, Theresa, Mikey, Mrs and Mrs Detweiler, Hannah, and Josh, sat amongst the wedding guests, they all looked around as the wedding march began to play, and Spinelli walked down the aisle with her father.

She reached Alexander, and stood looking at him, as the vicar read the usual wedding speech.

"And if anyone should know, why these two should not be married, they should speak now, or forever hold their peace" (A/N: I once attended a wedding where at this point, a small child started shouting 'wanker! wanker!' it was the funniest thing ever! I sat there crying silently with laughter!)

Spinelli looked at Alexander, she felt almost sick, she was about to open her mouth and say something, when someone called behind them, disturbing the silence.

"MISS ASHLEY! MISS ASHLEY!" called the man that had asked TJ about Spinelli earlier.

"Ashley?" asked Alexander

"You are one hard woman to get in touch with!" said the small man "I've tried to call you for weeks, but your phone seemed continuously engaged, you may want to check that out"

"He's my lawyer" muttered Spinelli "What are you doing here? TJ signed the papers!"

"He did, but you didn't!"

"You mean I'm still married?"

"Well" replied her lawyer "Only if you want to be!"

"For Christ sake Ashley" said Alexander "I thought you took care of this?"

"I thought I did, it's an honest mistake Alexander" said Spinelli, before turning to the mass of people watching them "Does anyone have a pen?"

Everyone began looking through their pockets, and Spinelli turned as she heard a voice.

"Sweetie" said Mrs Detweiler, holding out a pen to her "These things don't just happen you know"

"Ashley" said Alexander quietly.

Spinelli took the pen from Mrs Detweiler, leaning over the papers her lawyer was holding; she put the pan to the paper, but hesitated, turning to look at Alexander who nodded at her. Again, Spinelli turned back to the papers, her pen hovering over the signature line for several long moments, until she finally stepped back, the papers unsigned.

"I can't do it" she said, approaching her fiancé "Alexander, you don't want to marry me, not really. The truth is, I gave my heart away a long time ago, to a boy I kissed when I was ten years old, and I never really got it back. I really don't know what else to say, I can't marry you, I'm so, so sorry"

"YOU'RE SORRY?" shouted Alexander "SERIOUSLY? I PROPOSE TO YOU, WE PLAN THIS WEDDING IN LESS THAN A MONTH, TRAVEL ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE, AND YOU TELL ME YOU'RE SORRY?"

"I never meant to hurt anyone"

"SURE! MY ENTIRE LIFE, I'VE NEVER MET SOMEONE SO MANIPULATIVE AND DECEITFUL, AND I'VE GROWN UP IN POLITICS!"

"I'm just trying to be honest-"

"-I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT! I PROPSED TO YOU, AND YOU SAID YES. I PUT UP WITH ALL THE CRAP, DID EVERYTHING YOU WANT! NOW YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!"

"Look" said Mrs Spinelli "There's no need for that, my Pookie's spoke her piece and that's all there is to it"

"OH WHY DONT YOU GO BACK TO YOUR HOVEL AND FRY SOMETHING!" shouted Alexander, before turning back to Spinelli, however, he never managed to say something, as she punched him with all the power she had, knocking him to the ground.

"NO ONE SPEAKS TO MY FAMILY LIKE THAT! THANK FUCK I'M NOT MARRYING YOU!" she shouted, behind her, her friends, old and new, cheered.

"I hope I never see you again" said Alexander standing up, both his eye, and ego rather bruised, and storming away.

"HEY" Spinelli called out to the crowd "If you're a friend of the bride then hang around! I'm going to go find me a groom!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ooooh! So what will happen now, will Spinelli find TJ? He's been ignoring and avoiding her, so what will he say, all will be revealed in the final chapter! Thanks for reading and please review :)

Rose-Aki: No worries, I know the feeling of having lots of studying! I'm glad you liked the idea about TJ owning Kelso's I thought it fitted him perfectly too, its why I chose that, rather than what happened in Sweet Home Alabama! Your question about Spinelli marrying Alexander has been answered, keep reading to find out what happens between TJ and Spinelli!

Anon: Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter

I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you had please review, or if you didn't, and could offer me some constructive criticism please do!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	17. Chapter 17: An ending

Well here it is, the final chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I feel kinda sad posting it!

I dont have any multi-chapter storys planned, but I do have a few song fics planned (details on my profile) one is nearly written and ready to go!

I dont own recess, or sweet home alabama

**Chapter 17: An ending**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

TJ sat in Kelsos, looking out as he saw what he assumed was the wedding car, a black Rolls Royce with white ribbons, drive past.

"Well she did it" he muttered to himself, picking up a senior fusion comic.

TJ had been flicking through the comic for a few minutes when her heard the bell above the door ring "finally" he muttered, glad for a customer, however, looking up, it wasn't who he expected.

"Teej"

"Nice dress" said TJ, looking at the woman before him "Where's your husband? I saw your car passing"

"I'm looking at him"

"What?" asked TJ, in disbelief.

"Well" said Spinelli, stepping behind the counter, and slowly approaching TJ "It turns out those idiot-proof tabs aren't so idiot proof"

"How so?"

"I never signed the papers" replied Spinelli "Turns out you and I are still married"

"And Alexander?"

"He's gone, wasn't too happy about being dumped at the aisle" explained Spinelli "I feel bad, but I explained to him that I gave my heart away a long time ago, to the Goofy Monkey Child Prankster Prince that I kissed at ten years old"

"What is it with you women? You can't make the right decision until you've tried all the wrong ones?"

"At least I'm fighting for what I want!"

"What do you want Spinelli?" asked TJ, turning his back to her, he felt at a loss, the last few days being very emotionally taxing, he was arranging something that Spinelli couldn't see on the counter "I don't think you really know!"

"Yes, I do" said Spinelli "You're the first boy I ever kissed Teej, and I want you to be the last"

"What if we've already had our chance?" asked TJ, with his back to her still.

"FINE!" shouted Spinelli, throwing the flowers that she still had in her hand on the floor "HAVE IT YOUR WAY YOU STUBBORN ASS!"

Spinelli glared at TJ's back furiously, she was about to walk away, or punch him, she hadn't quite decided yet, when he turned to her, holding out a single straw.

"The law of the straws" said TJ, holding it out in his hand "Now, Ashley Detweiler, do you agree to the ancient right of the straws, to live by the judgment of the straws, to be bound by the decision of the straws, and to never back out, no matter what the outcome?"

"I do" said Spinelli, a smile playing on her lips

"Then draw" said TJ, holding out his hand to Spinelli. Spinelli drew the straw, and opened her hand.

"Look, I got the short straw" she said, holding it up.

"Now Mrs Detweiler" said TJ, grinning as he wrapped his arms around Spinelli's waist, and drawing her close to him "what are the chances of that?"

"I guess I'm going to have to kiss you now?" asked Spinelli, smiling widely as she looked up at TJ, her arms around his neck

"I guess you are" replied TJ, his hand on her cheek; they closed the distance between them, and their lips met, in a soft kiss.

"You realise we're going to have to get married after this" said TJ as they parted, repeating the same words he'd said before their first kiss.

"We're already married, you Goofy Monkey Child" said Spinelli, smiling and leaning up to kiss TJ again, when the bell on the door behind them rang, TJ and Spinelli turned to see Gus, standing and smiling at them "What seems to be the problem officer?"

"Well, I'm here to bring you in" replied Gus, continuing to smile

"What did she do this time?" asked TJ

"Well, the way I hear it, she walked out on a perfectly good wedding reception, food and cake!"

"We better let you take us both in" said TJ smiling, as he took Spinelli's hand.

* * *

Back at the wedding reception, despite the lack of presence from a bride or groom, the party was getting under way when the main door opened and Gus walked in the room.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN" he called out "LOOK WHO'S MADE IT TO THEIR RECEPTION! I GIVE YOU, MR AND MRS TJ DETWEILER!"

Their friends and family cheered as TJ walked in, carrying Spinelli in his arms, as he put her down. Everyone laughed, seeing that Gus had handcuffed their wrists together. They were immediately swarmed by their friends and well wishers.

"True love dust prevail" cried Mikey happily.

"Now that's what I call true love" said Josh at the same time as Mikey had spoken. Mikey and Josh turned to each other, and shared a smile.

"Mikey, Josh, Josh, Mikey" said Spinelli, introducing them with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you" said Mikey, holding out his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine" replied Josh, shaking Mikey's hand and smiling.

"Well, I think I owe you a dance" said TJ, holding out his hand to Spinelli, this time she accepted it, and they made their way onto the dance floor as a slow song began to play.

Behind them Gus and Theresa, Vince and Gretchen, Mr and Mrs Spinelli and Mr and Mrs Detweiler followed their lead.

"Care to dance?" asked Josh, holding his hand to Mikey

"I'd love to" said Mikey, accepting his hand, and following the other couples on the dance floor, they looked over at TJ and Spinelli as they danced "They're meant for each other, they'll be together forever, I knew it from the moment they kissed in the fourth grade"

Mikey's words couldn't have been truer, TJ and Spinelli were meant for each other, it was destined from the fourth grade that they'd be together forever.

**~*~The end~*~**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well there it was, the end! I hope you've enjoyed it, please review!

Scorpiogirl576: Yup, sorry to say this was the last chapter! But I do indeed have ideas for new stories! I love that you're proud of Spinelli for standing up for herself and finally listening to her heart! I hope you enjoyed the ending! Thanks for reading and revirewing

Anon: I always thought about it that way too! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story, your support through the chapters has been great :)

Rose-Aki: Thank you! I'm glad you liked seeing Spinelli realised Alexander wasn't right for her, and I'm glad you liked the end part, it was in the film, but fitting Spinelli perfectly! I hope you liked seeing Spinlelli finding TJ! Thank you for reading and reviewing, your support while I've been posting (and before, while I've been planning it!) has been brill!

I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you had please review, or if you didn't, and could offer me some constructive criticism please do!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


End file.
